Lucha Por Un Amor
by aracne
Summary: Serena y Darien lucharan para impedir que el amor muera... pero no solo ellos lucharan... un fic con mucho amor y pelea... espero les guste.
1. TE amo pero

**Lucha por un amor**

**Capítulo 1: Te amo pero…**

Una noche despejada, los rayos de la luna llena alumbraban delicadamente la piel tersa de una joven rubia que descansaba tranquilamente en su cama… hacia poco tiempo había cumplido sus veinte años… tenía una relación estable con un hombre mayor que ella… que al parecer no tenía suficiente tiempo para ella… pero a pesar de esa falta de afecto de su parte… ella lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo jamás… no solo por el hermoso futuro que le tocó vivir a su lado… sino porque lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo.

¡Serena! ¡Despierta! ¡Son las 7:30! – gritaba cierta gatita negra, mientras sacaba las garras para hacer ciertos cortes muy precisos en la cara de la rubia…

¡Tranquila ya me desperté! Baja tus uñitas por favor… - rogaba Serena.

Niña tonta, ahora no vas a llegar a la universidad – Luna no guardaba sus garras.

Tengo clases a las 10 hoy… y solo dos horas… es la clase de historia – respondió con cierto aburrimiento.

Entonces a bañarse y a desayunar…- exigió luna…

5 minutitos mas… (Mirando las garras de luna) pensándolo mejor, me voy a bañar – se levanta y entra en el baño.

Buena decisión jeje – guardando sus garritas.

Camino a la universidad la rubia empezó a pensar… su matrimonio, lo feliz que sería con Darien o talvez no?

**Flash back**

¡Darien! – la rubia corría a abrazarlo pero antes de llegar él la detuvo…

Serena cuantas veces te tengo que decir que este en un hospital, que estoy trabajando y que no me puedes caer de improviso – dijo severamente el peli negro, mirando un cuaderno.

Pero… (Pensando) ni siquiera se alegra de verme

Lo siento Sere… ahora estoy muy ocupado… te parece si te recojo de la universidad el jueves? Talvez no este desocupado ese día. – dijo muy tranquilo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y entraba en una habitación.

¿Tal vez? ¬¬ - la rubia quedó perpleja y avergonzada por el trato que le había dado su propio novio delante de toda la sala de espera.

**Fin flash back**

Hoy es jueves… ¿vendrá? – Suspiro la princesa – lo amo de verdad pero esta situación se ha vuelto muy fastidiosa par a mí, él es mi novio y lo quiero a mi lado – tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de cierto poste en su camino…

¡Ouch! – la rubia cayó al piso con fuerza… ahora no solo le dolía la frente sino también la espalda - ¡Ah! – empezó a llorar ruidosamente.

¿Qué hace una niña tan linda llorando en plena vía pública? – dijo una voz misteriosa…

Esa voz… yo la conozco – sacando la mano de su frente - ¡Eres tú! ¡Cuando llegaste!

Ven bombón levántate – le tendió la mano.

Seiya! Que felicidad! Volviste – lo abrazó efusivamente Serena.

Tenía muchas ganas de verte preciosa, y se pude saber donde esta ese novio tuyo… debería él llevarte a la universidad para evitar este tipo de accidentes jjajajaja – dijo con seriedad pero burlonamente.

No te burles! – cambiando el tono de voz – darien desde que trabaja en el hospital ya no puede dejarme en la uni… pero no importa hoy vendrá a verme! – dijo feliz.

Bueno entonces yo te acompañaré, hace mucho que no caminamos juntos… - dijo Seya haciendo sonrojar un poco a la rubia.

Pero será una caminata a la velocidad de la luz, porque ya me retrace ToT – los dos jóvenes caminaron rápidamente hasta la universidad en donde Serena estudiaba educación inicial…

Vaya bombón, te imaginaba en cualquier carrera menos en esta jeje – dijo divertido Seiya.

Bueno los niños me gustan mucho, (pensando) excepto rini claro está jeje

Bueno ahora que lo dices, a esa niña chibi chibi la tratabas muy bien, bueno ya llegamos espero verte pronto bombón – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla – ya te extrañaba linda…

Adiós Seiya, saludos a tus hermanos! – Serena entró en la facultad y se sentó en su pupitre para escuchar la interesante clase de historia…

En otro lado de la ciudad, rei se encargaba del templo ya que su abuelo había caído enfermo hacia unos meses…

El día está hermoso… a veces quisiera volverte a ver…siempre quisiste a Serena y a mí jamás me harías caso… - pensaba rei sin percatarse de la presencia de un invitado.

Srta. Rei tanto tiempo sin verla – habló ceremoniosamente un jocen de pelo largo desarreglado.

¡Nicolas! ¡Que haces aquí! – Rei estaba estática.

Yo dije que solo me iría unos cuantos meses con mis padres… jamás dije para siempre jeje – riendo y agarrandose el cabello.

Lo sé pero no te esperaba tan pronto… - Rei sentía algo raro dentro de ella… los pensamientos sobre Seiya se borraron con solo verlo a él…

Rei… te sientes bien… - moviendo la manos en su rostro pero ella no reaccionaba - ¡REI!

Si… SI! Este… ponte a barrer todo el templo…

Pero recién llego… pensé en invitarte a… - Nicolás fue interrumpido por las órdenes de REi…

Cursilerías después… primero a trabajar! . dejo mientras entraba al templo.

Vaya me voy unos meses y se vuelve más gruñona jeje… pero aún así la amo – pensaba mientras iba a cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras tanto una linda joven de pelo azul caminaba rumbo a su casa, luego de haber asistido a sus clases en la facultad de medicina, ya estaba próxima a las prácticas y deseaba decirle a Darien que le consiguiera trabajo en el hospital más prestigioso de tokio…

¡Que calor! ¡Quisiera un baldazo de agua helada! – deseaba Ay mientras pasaba por debajo de una escalera…

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… - dijo un joven a unos pocos metros de ella, haciendo que se detenga…

¡Tú! Eres! ¡Ah!- antes de poder pronunciar su nombre, una balde con agua helada le cayó encima.

¡Disculpa no te vi! – gritó un hombre desde el andamio.

¡Richard! ¡Tú lo sabías! – dijo la peli azul muy molesta – cualquiera me dice sal de allí…

¿Pero tu querías un balde de agua helada o no? – riendo.

Es una expresión común por si no lo sabías! ¬¬, aún puedes ver el futuro…

Por supuesto… sigo utilizándolo bien si eso es lo que deseas saber – el joven se acercó a ella y la saludo con un beso – sabes mejor te acompaño a tu casa hoy hay muchos peligros en el camino… no quisiera que le pasara nada a mi Amy…

Estás palabras hicieron ruborizar a sailor mercury, quien intentó disimular…

Está bien, tú eres el que sabe el camino correcto jeje – los dos caminaron lento hacia la casa de la peli azul, conversando y poniéndose al día de todos los acontecimientos pasados.

En la universidad de Serena, la rubia esperaba impaciente la llegada de aquel auto rojo que hacia unos meses siempre estaba antes de la hora estacionado esperándola…

Ya ha pasado una hora… esto no puede ser verdad… jamás me había hecho esperar tanto – pensaba la rubia tristemente.

En ese momento sonó su celular…

¿Aló? ¿diga? – contestó Serena.

¿Serena?... disculpa pero ahorita estoy en una junta y no saldré del hospital en un par de horas… anda a tu casa y te llamo para quedar y citarnos…

Aquella excusa colmo la paciencia de la princesa… quien se creía él para dejarla esperando por una hora y luego dejarla vestida y alborotada con una llamada telefónica… eso debía acabar ya…

Mira Darien… sal a la hora que te de la gana de tu reunión pero ni esperes que yo te conteste nuevamente el celular… jamás en la vida me has hecho pasar tal vergüenza… yo parada aquí en la puerta del estacionamiento esperando tu llegada para que me plantes así porque sí… estás bien equivocado… así que hoy a las 5 de la tarde te veo en el parque Nº 10 y si faltas olvidate de mí para siempre! – Serena colgó el teléfono bruscamente y empezó a caminar hacia el parque…

Al otro lado de la línea…toda la junta había escuchado el tremendo discurso de la novia del doctor Chiba… Darien observaba como todos los miraban… algunos con pena… otros murmuraban cosas como "vaya la novia lo tiene controlado", cosa que sonrojaba cada vez más a Darien.

Serena… acaso no puedes entender que estoy trabajando… o talvez tienes un poco de razón…-Darien se disculpo con la junta por el escándalo del celular, y decidió ir a la cita propuesta por su novia, siendo comprendido por todos los integrantes de la reunión…

Espero llegar a tiempo… esto debe arreglarse… Serena te amo… - pensaba el pelinegro mientras subía en su auto.


	2. Desiluciones

**Sailor moon no me pertenece así que por favor no me vayan a demandar jeje**

**Desilusiones**

Una joven rubia con un singular moño de color rojo en el pelo, entrenaba en uno de los gimnasios de su universidad, mina estaba estudiando ciencias del deporte para convertirse en entrenadora y por las noches asistía a clases de actuación y canto pues no había abandonado aún sus sueños de llegar a ser una gran artista.

¿Cómo vas con tu novio? – Un gato blanco, con una luna en la frente salió de una canasta.

Hablamos ayer, pero lo noto frío – dijo con voz apagada mientras le pegaba con fuerza a la pelota, la cual se estrelló al otro lado de la red de voley.

Luego de un año de relación telefónica, cualquier persona se enfría… pero… no! – Gritó el gato que por suerte reacciono rápido al ver que una pelota iba directamente a su nariz - ¡Que sádica!

¡Artemio como se te ocurre hacer semejante comentario! – dijo furiosa la rubia, preparándose par a otro pelotazo.

¡Calmate Mina por favor! ¡Pero también debes comprender que han pasado mucho tiempo sin verse – dijo con miedo el gatito.

Tienes razón… creo que ya me cansé….le prometí esperarlo pero simplemente ha sido demasiado tiempo sin su presencia – la rubia se dejó caer al piso frío con lágrimas en los ojos.

No te culpes… ustedes eran muy jóvenes cuando hicieron esa promesa… la distancia puede romper hasta el amor mas fiel – Artemio intentaba consolarla.

Pero… yo le juré que lo esperaría…y aún falta 1 año para que vuelva, ya no puedo más – comentó mina antes de estallar en llanto.

Pronto conocerás a alguien que te hará sentir bien y te olvidarás de esta relación tormentosa en la que metiste, habla con él y explícale tus motivos

Yo ya conocí a esa persona pero nunca sucedió nada… nada – respondió triste mina secandose las lágrimas.

Te refieres a Yaten… vaya hasta mi luna cayó en sus redes ¬¬ - dijo medio molesto Artemio.

¡Luna es un gato y yo una mujer! ¡No hay comparación!

Ya tranquila, recuerda que a tu edad hacer cóleras puede ser fatal – dijo divertido pero el rostro le cambió al recordar que prácticamente le había dicho "señora a Mina" – no mentira! Era una broma!

¡Artemis! – con una vena palpitando.

En Francia, un joven de pelo negro y buen cuerpo caminaba junto con sus amigos por las calles de Paris.

¡Cuéntanos como es tu novia! – exclamó emocionado un chico de cabello castaño y ojos pardos.

¡Que indiscreto eres Marcos! – comentó un poco fastidiada una muchacha de cabello lila y ojos grises.

No te preocupes Vivian, bueno como decirlo mina es… la persona más hermosa que haya podido encontrar en el mundo… es cariñosa, ocurrente y lo más importante… me esperará todo el tiempo necesario para luego casarnos y formar un hogar…

Confías mucho en ella ¿verdad? – pregunta un joven de apariencia sensualm cbelo tubio y ojos verdes.

Si… fuimos novios cuando ella estaba en el equipo de voley, pero cuando se fue… terminamos la relación… pero el reencuentro fue fabuloso – comentaba emocionado el chico.

Mientras tanto Serena observaba su reloj, faltaba solo un cuarto de hora para que llegue Darien…

Después de todo l oque le dije… siquiera se digna a aparecer unos minutos antes… esto es el colmo… que piensa que solo porque soy menor que él va a tratarme como se le da la gana… mas te vale Darien Chiba aparecer a la hora exacta… sino nuestra relación muere… - pensaba la rubia.

En la autopista, Darien maldecía a todos los autos que estaban delante de él, el tráfico era terrible y ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 5, era simplemente imposible llegar a tiempo…

Mi amor… por favor… no te vayas a ir… porque me tuve que comportar así… talvez fue mi manera de venganza… una venganza torpe y estúpida de mi parte… ese tal Seiya… estuviste mucho tiempo a su lado y puede ser que tú hayas llegado a sentir algo por él… lo celos no me dejaron tratarte bien… no es excusa pero… rayos que le diré… ella se molestará estoy segura…pensara que es su culpa que algo hizo mal… siempre se hecha la culpa y no, el que falla soy yo… - el pelinegro vio que la fila avanzaba lentamente y cayó a llorar de rabia y frustración al saber que la iba a perder.

De vuelta al parque, el reloj marcaban 5:05 p.m, Darien no había aparecido y la rubia no sabía que hacer…

No puedo creerlo… realmente creía que ibas a venir… no te importa terminar conmigo solo te importa tu estúpida reunión… - Serena se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar…

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre Tokio, la rubia seguía allí desconsolada… empapada por la intensa lluvia pero eso no le importaba… tenía el corazón destrozado… su único y verdadero amor la había abandonado…

¡Bombón! ¡Que paso! – preguntó muy preocupado un joven de pelo negro, cubriendo a Serena inmediatamente con su paraguas.

Seiya… - dijo Serena levantando el rostro al escuchar la voz y no sentir mas agua azotándose en su piel…

¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia? ¡Vamos te llevo a tu casa! – Seiya la levantó con cuidado y le dio su casaca para cubrirla.

Gracias… sabes me alegra que hayas regresado…

La pareja de amigos camino unas cuantas cuadras, la rubia no había pronunciado palabra y eso alarmaba cada vez más al ex three light.

Por favor bombón hablame…

Es que yo… estoy demasiado triste… Darien me dejó… - respondió la rubia y una pequeña gota de agua se deslizo por su mejilla.

¿Te dejó! ¿Está loco! – Seiya esta furioso…

No solo está ocupado… prefiere estar en el hospital… el tiempo para su novia no existe… simplemente no existo par él…

Tranquila Serena… no creas que lo pienso defender… después de que no se digno a escribirte ni una sola carta en aquel tiempo… siempre supe que no te iba a tratar bien… - Seiya intentó abrazarla pero ella se hecho par atrás.

Seiya… aunque en este momento este llena e ira hacia Darien… entre nosotros no pasará nada… tú lo sabes… no debería repetírtelo…

¿Así tratas a tu salvador? – con rostro gracioso.

Jajajaja, esa cara… me gusta estar a tu lado porque me haces reír… estar con Darien es…nosé… estar con él es siempre una aburrida biblioteca… o ver películas antiguas… porque tengo que adecuarme a sus horarios…. Porque tengo Yo! Que adecuarme a él… ¿acaso no puede ser al revés, yo merezco mas atención… - la rubia volvía a sentirse mal.

Tienes razón bombón, tú eres menor que él… no entiendo porque no te presta atención… teniendo a semejante belleza al lado – delineando sus curvas…

¡No hagas eso! – pegándole en la cabeza.

Ouch!Eso dolió ¡! Jajaja

Eres un loco… me animas mucho… de verdad – dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo.

(Pensando) tú eres el sol de mi vida… mi dulce bombón…

Darien había logrado salir del terrible tráfico, sabía que Serena no lo iba a esperar por siempre en aquella banca de parque, él no iba a permitir que ella cortara la relación… así que decidió ir a su casa.

Toc toc…

¿Si? ¿Qué desea? ¿Darien? – mama ikuko.

Señora buenas noches… se encuentra Serena? – muy caballeroso.

Pensé que estaba contigo… no debe tardar en llegar… si quieres pasa…

No mejor la espero afuera señora, muchas gracias… - Mama ikuko cerró la puerta y Darien se apoyó en su aouto…

Donde estás Serena…¿Dónde?

A una cuadra de allí, Serena estaba riendo a carcajadas gracias a las ocurrencias de Seiya…

¡No hagas eso! – riendo por las caras que hacia seiya.

Quiero verte reir… siempre sonríe por favor… siempre…

A ver… sonrió si me alcanzas – la rubia hecho a correr, siendo perseguida por el joven.

¡Te alcanzaré!

Serena corría emocionada, amaba a Darien, pero con seiya tenía la verdadera diversión… ella miró instintivamente al frente de sucasa y freno en seco la carrera…

¡Te atrape! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Seiya al ver la cara de asombro de Serena…

Darien está allí… él vino a buscarme…y nos vio…juntos…

El pelinegro descansaba recostado en su auto, había observado toda la escena… se moría de ganas de propinarle un puñete a ese chico por abrazar de esa manera tan confianzuda a su novia, pero se contuvo….

Nota de autor: Muchas gracias por los doce reviews! Vaya nunca me imagine que gustara este fic, pero me alegra mucho de verdad, muchísimas gracias por los reviews chicas! Gracias, espero que sigan leyendo el fic, que según yo viene cargado de sorpresas jeje, byes cuidense!


	3. solo una noche

**Solo una noche…**

Darien…que… (Recobrando el sentido)… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la rubia separándose de Seiya.

Por favor Serena… sube al auto – fue lo único que atino a decir Darien, era eso o darle una buena patada al mocoso.

No lo haré… tu reunión fue mas importante que yo… - respondió Serena agachando la cabeza y apretando el puño…

Ya la oíste, ella no irá contigo – Seiya se paró en frente de Darien, dejando a Serena atrás de él… protegiéndola.

Escúchame bien… esta relación nunca ha sido de tres… así que dile a tu AMIGO que no se meta y sube al auto por favor… - Darien seguía apoyado en su auto aparentemente tranquilo.

Ya te dije que…

¡Entra al auto! – la rubia fue callada por Darien, que al parecer había perdido la paciencia, y hacia ademán de querer acercarse a Seiya y quitarlo del camino… de cualquier forma…

¡Ella no va a entrar! En ese auto! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Seiya con la intención de alertar a los padres de la rubia.

Calma Seiya… yo… iré… - dijo débilmente Serena mientras caminaba hacia el asiento del copiloto de aquel auto rojo…

Darien la miró con ternura pero ella ni lo miró solo hizo lo que le pidió… se sentó en el auto y espero que la puerta fuera cerrada por el pelinegro. Seiya miró decepcionado la escena, dio media vuelta y solo siguió el camino más rápido hacia su casa.

En el auto el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso, Serena miraba solo el camino mientras a Darien lo consumían unas ganas terribles de acercarse a ell y besarla… como nunca lo había hecho… esas ganas que tuvo contenidas tantos años…

"yo solo quise protegerla… era tan pequeña… tan frágil… aunque soporto muchas peleas pero aún asi para mi era una niña… y ahora la tengo al lado… pero no es la misma… es toda una mujer… ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Cuando te convertirte en una hermosa mujer?... soy un imbecil por no haber notado que me necesitabas… mi cariño… soy un imbecil – pensaba Darien mientras inconscientemente golpeaba con fuerza el timón… acción que asustó mucho a la rubia.

¡Que te pasa! ¡No puedes comportarte con una persona adulta y dejar de golpear cosas que no tiene la culpa de tus estupideces! – gritó la rubia con tono hiriente…ya no era una niña para callarse todo lo que le molestaba… Darien había dejado de ser aquel al cual admiraba para convertirse en su igual…

Darien la miró con los ojos llorosos, luego volvió su vista a la autopista… se sentía mal… su serena nunca antes le había gritado y mucho menos insultado… la estaba perdiendo y eso tenía que parar… de nuevo el ambiente en el auto estaba callado… ninguno quería decir nada, unos minutos más y el pelinegro estaciono el auto en la cochera de su edificio.

Llegamos… - dijo con tono seco Darien bajándose del auto.

¿Aquí? ¿Me trajiste a tu apartamento? – pregunto la rubia que aún estaba sentada en el auto cruzada de brazos.

Baja del auto, conversaremos mejor arriba… - dijo el pelinegro abriendo la puerto del copiloto.

Yo no entraré allí… donde estaré indefensa – Serena seguía sentada completamente furiosa… por lo menos eso intentaba aparentar ya que por dentro su alma temblaba de miedo.

Serena… hazme caso por favor… entra al edificio

¡No! ¡Estoy cansada de hacer todo lo que tú me pides! ¡Estoy harta que de solo haya tiempo para tu trabajo! ¿Y yo? Para mi quedan sobras de tu tiempo… sobras de ti… no me merezco eso… soy conciente e que merezco una relación verdadera… con alguien que me de su tiempo y cariño incondicionalmente… eso es lo que necesito… - al escuchar esas palabras Darien sintió que su rostro le ardía de odio y rabia…lo que dijo la rubia hizo que le viniera a la mente aquella imagen…. Seiya tomando por la cintura a su novia…

¡Necesitas a Seiya! ¡Eso necesitas! – Darien sacó Serena del auto a la fuerza, sujetándola de los brazos y zarandeándola… - ¡De verdad prefieres estar con ese mocoso!

¡No es ningún mocoso! ¡Seiya ya tiene mi edad y yo ya no soy una niña para dejarme mandar por ti! ¡Alguien que piensa que el amor es solo dinero… algo material…! ¡¿Porque para ti es eso no? ¡Te pierdes en la excusa de que tienes que trabajar para ser alguien y mantenerme! Cuando en realidad no sabes realmente lo que es sentir amor! – serena se libró de los brazos de darien aprovechando la distracción de este.

Serena… yo … no es por eso… yo… yo te amo con todo el corazón… no quiero que esta relación acabe… si yo llegue tarde hoy fue porque… - fue interrumpido por una cachetada de la rubia…

Porque simplemente tenías que quedarte en la junta… ¿dime por cuanto tiempo más voy ya escuchar ese tipo de excusas? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportar esta relación que me condena a acostumbrarme a todo lo que hagas? Condenada completamente a cambiar para agradarte a ti y a tu entorno que ya me tiene harta! Harta! – gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos Serena.

Por favor Serena… - Darien se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza para impedir que saliera corriendo…

Suéltame!

No hasta que me escuches… no sabes porque me he comportado así… yo desde que te vi… desde el primer día… ¿lo recuerdas? … me cayó un papel en la cabeza… eras tú con tu examen jalado… te vi… y… simplemente me fascinaste… luego supe que te gustaba Andrew… ¡mi mejor amigo! – Serena empezó lentamente a ceder hasta quedar apoyada en el pecho de su novio – y? no podía hacer nada… aunque Andrew este comprometido con Wanda… igual tu lo querías y yo no iba a intentar nada… pero sucedió lo qie jamás pensé que pasaría… tú eras sailor moon y había tenido un pasado hermoso pero trágico a tu lado… en ese momento solo quise tu amor y vivir en paz a tu lado – Darien ahora ya no la apretaba contra él, sino que le acariciaba cariñosamente los bellos cabellos rubios.

Pero… después de lo de galaxia… tú no eres el mismo… o mejor dicho te volviste más frío aún – dijo Serena rompiendo en llanto.

Fueron… fueron celos Serena…celos estúpidos contra ese chico… Seiya… - darien volvió abrazarla con fuerza temiendo que se escapara… pero al contrario Serena levanto la vista y lo miro tiernamente…

Vamos a tu departamento… hace mucho frío aquí… - Darien le sonrió y la condujo hasta la puerta de su departamento. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a tomar asiento… serena le hizo caso y se colocó en aquel mueble…

Tantas noches en este mueble… tantas cosas… ¿Por qué todo acabará asi? ¿Por qué no pudiste decir las cosas antes? – pensaba la rubia.

En la cocina Darien preparaba bebidas calientes para dos…

No te puedo perder Serena… no ahora que ese infeliz esta cerca… no puedo… Te amo y no me separaré de ti nunca! – el pelinegro puso dos tazas en una bandeja y las llevó a la sale, en donde Serena se había recostado en el mueble.

¿cansada?

No… solo un poco aturdida… ven sientate a mi lado – Darien dejó a un lado las bebidas y se he hecho en el mueble junto a su princesa… - quiero que me expliques… porque no te importo que yo te estuviera esperando en el parque…. Dime porque? – Serena apoyó sucabeza nuevamente en el pecho de darien y ese la besó en la cabeza…

Yo querí llegar… toda la junta escuchó lo que me dijiste y?

¡Escucharon! –sonrojándose

Si… fue un momento un poco vergonzoso pero no me importa, salí corriendo del hospital y subí al auto pero…. El tráfico estaba terrible… hoy he maldecido a medio Japón por no poder llegara tiempo… luo fui para tu casa y te encontré con él… - cambiando el tono de voz al mencionar aquel nombre que le molestaba tanto.

Yo no siento nada por él… solo es un amigo… nada más… me duele saber que me condenaste a vivir prácticamente sin tu presencia por celos tontos… siempre pensé que la inmadura era yo… que la tonta era yo… que la de los celos inexplicables era yo… pero ahora después de tantos años… veo que era al revés… - la rubia lo miró a los ojos… aquellos ojos que antes la hacían suspirar… pero ahora después de años solo lograban ponerla triste…ella no estaba segura de lo a continuación iba decirle pero era necesario…

Darien… yo… quiero pedirte que nos demos un tiempo – su novio cambió su expresión a una de terror, su miedo mas terrible se había cumplido… la estaba perdiendo por completo…

¡no por favor! Yo te amo! No quiero separarme de ti! ¡ me niego ha hacerlo!

Compréndeme… quiero saber si esta relación fue un error o no?... solo dame la oportunidad de esclarecer mis sentimientos… solo te pido eso… si realmente me amas me dejaras ir … para luego decidir si regreso o no… -las palabras de Serena le demostraban cada vez lo madura que se había vuelto… ya no era llorona ni quejumbrosa… ahora era una dama.

Te amo… y por eso acepto tu petición… pero quiero pedirte algo yo también…algo que talvez pienses que no tenga derecho… algo que nunca me había atrevido a proponerte… - el rostro de Darien se sonrojo de la nada.

Pideme lo que quieras – Serena tocó su rostro suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Esta noche… solo una noche… quédate conmigo… se mía Serena…se mía y de nadie mas… - darien la abrazó con fuerza.

Darien yo…

Tantos años no te toque… ni pensé en eso… para mi eras una niña frágil indefensa… y yo no podía siquiera atreverme a besar tu cuello… te he respetado tantos tiempo pero hoy, quiero estar contigo de la única manera que no conoces… ni yo… tampoco… - al escuchar eso Serena lo miró con curiosidad…

¿Acaso tu nunca…? – preguntó sorprendida…

Yo… nunca he estado con otra persona… y quisiera que tú fueras la primera… porque eres mi primer y único amor – Serena movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y lo besó tiernamente

En otra parte de la ciudad, una joven castaña entraba a la casa de su novio…

**Notas de autor: **

**Bueno como me dijeron en los reviews matenme por haberlas dejado asi, bueno creo que se imaginan l oque viene… si prometo un lemon para el próximo capi jeje, espero les guste este y no me maten antes de terminar la historia byes!**


	4. dos almas entrelazadas

Dos almas entrelazadas nunca se separaran…

El timbre sono varias veces antes de que un joven alto, atractivo de ojos verdes saliera a recibirla.

¡Lita! ¿Qué haces… - En el rostro del joven se notaba un completo asombro al verla en su puerta.

¡Mi amor! – Lita se lanzó con los brazos extendidos - ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Yo también mi castaña pero… ¿alguien te ha visto llegar? – preguntó el joven mirando hacia la calle desierta.

Por supuesto que no – sonriendo – A esta hora quien estaría mirando por la ventana – con expresión juguetona lo besa en el cuello.

Es cierto, estoy un poco paranoico – dijo tocándose la cabeza – no te quedes allí, hace frío pasa…

Lita entró en el apartamento de su novio y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, dando algunas palmadas en el cojin de su lado, para que él se sentara con ella.

Hace semanas que no te veo… - dijo un poco triste la castaña apoyándose en el hombro del ojiverde.

Disculpame pero estuve muy ocupado, Wa… - lita lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

No pronuncies su nombre delante de mí por favor – decía mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

Disculpa, tuve que salir de viaje con ella, no tuve opción… - tratando de calmar a Lita.

Pero… acaso no podías llamarme… no podías escaparte un minuto y tomar el teléfono para decir que te habías ido!... sino fuera por que Darien lo mencionó… nunca me hubiera enterado! – lita no parecía calmarse.

No hay ningún minuto libre a su lado, ella me consume por completo… me da completamente sus vacaciones pero luego me voy por un año para volver a su trabajo… compréndeme… si sigo con ella es por… - la explicación del joven se vió interrumpida por una llamada al celular.

Aló… -

¿Andrew?

Si… ¿Quién habla?

¿Qué acaso no reconoces la voz de tu novia? – preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

¿Wanda?... disculpa pero es que tu nunca me llamas al celular… inclusive pensé que no tenías mi número…

Tantos años juntos y piensas que no tengo tu celular, por favor, la verdad Darien me lo dio la vez que me lo encontré en el supermercado – con irónica.

Bueno para que me llamas? – mirando a Lita, quien trataba de mirar a otro lado… ella sabía que ese chico tenía novia, y no solo era eso sino que se iban a casar.

Ah es cierto, quieres ir al cine mañana, es que tengo tiempo libre y me gustaría pasarlo contigo… - con voz suplicante.

Wanda… yo trabajo mañana hasta tarde… lo lamento no puedo…

Por favor! Quiero estar contigo…

No lo siento, estoy ocupado ahora…

¡Ocupado! ¿Con que?... acaso hay alguien en tu departamento…

No hables tonterías quieres… no puedo ir al cine mañana y punto final…

¿Por qué eres así conmigo?... si hay otra persona en tu vida no me importa… te compartiré por un tiempo pero no esperes demasiado de mí… te amo y si me dejas yo… yo soy capaz… - esto último alcanzó a escucharlo Lita, lo cual hizo que viera fijamente los ojos de Andrew.

No hables así por favor, yo… - vacilando – te amo y no me perdonaría si te pasara algo… está bien. Mañana ire a recogerte a las 9…

Si! Sabía que podías mi amor… yo también te amo… hasta mañana un beso

Andrew apagó el celular porsiacaso lo intentara volver a llamar, miró a Lita que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos…

Lita… yo… - abrazandola.

¿Te manipula así?... por eso no puedes llamarme… siempre te dice que es capaz de suicidarte si la dejas… ¿Cómo una persona adulta puede caer en la trampa de esa infeliz, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te esta manipulando con sus palabras e insinuaciones inútiles? – decía Lita mientras por su cuerpo corría un halo de repugnancia, si alguna vez tuvo lastima o compasión por aquella a quien estaba engañando, ahora sentía una rabia infinita al enterarse de lo bajo que había caído.

He estado con ella desde hace muchos años… pero ahora estoy enamorado de ti… pero siento que le he fallado… siento uqe le deo todo los años que sacrifico en mi… - fue interrumpido por los gritos de Lita.

¡SACRIFICÓ! ¡ELLA NUNCA A SACRIFICADO NADA POR TI, TE DEJO CINCO AÑOS SOLO… PARA IRSE A HACER SUS INVESTIGACIONES… Y? ¿QUE FUE LO QUE SACRIFICO! ¡¿DIME! – Lita estaba furiosa.

Pero esto es un engaño y lo sabes… temo que se quite la vida… temo… - en ese momento Lita se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

¿Un engaño? ¿Así consideras nuestra relación? Perfecto… vuelve a tu vida normal… a ser un idiota que solo espera que su novia lo llame… que solo obtiene el mínimo porcentaje que da… ¡Buena suerte y hasta nunca! – Lita abrió la puerta pero fue detenida por el rubio, quien la cogio de la cintura.

Lita… no te vayas… no me dejes… yo te amo… te conocí hace años pero me enamore de ti poco a poco, de tus palabras dulces, de tu ingenuidad… de tu compañía… me sentía tan solo y perdido… pero ahora estás tú… te prometo que terminaré con ella… y estaré todo el tiempo que tenga disponible a tu lado… - Lita giró para darle un apasionado beso a su novio.

Te amo Andrew… y jamás dejaré de hacerlo… te he esperado ya un año… puedo esperar un poco más… - Lita volvió a entrar en el apartamento, en donde paso toda la noche…

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor… em el apartamento de Darien, la pareja seguía mirándose con las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Serena estás bien? – preguntó un poco preocupado Darien.

Yo… si estoy bien… ¿por qué la pregunta?

Es que hace varios minutos que no me respondes… te ofendió mi proposición… - agachando la cabeza.

Nunca me ofendería… aunque hubiera tenido en estos momentos 14 años… me hubiera entregado a ti sin chistar… pero… me siento extraña… tantas veces imagine como sería… y ahora está a un paso de que suceda y… no me atrevo a dar el si… es un poco ilógico verdad? – sonrojándose aún mas.

Mi princesa… si tú no estas segura… yo no te pienso obligar… yo deseo solo… - Darien no pudo decir más ya que Serena lo besó de una manera muy apasionada, el pelinegro solo se dejó llegar por los instintos que todos los seres humanos tienen…

Sus manos recorrían sutilmente la espalda de la rubia, quería bajar un poco más pero la respetaba demasiado… Serena se sentó en sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo, en ese momento no pudo más… quitó uno a uno los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior…

De nuevo al querer tocar los senos de la rubia, sintió esa sensación que el mismo se había impuesto para jamás atreverse a profanar a su inmaculada princesa. Con un movimiento hábil, Darien levantó en brazos a Serena y la condujo lentamente a su cuerpo… esta acción hizo que la rubia dejara de besarlo…

Me esta llevando a su dormitorio… tanto tiempo esperando este momento… pero tengo tanto miedo… - pensaba Serena mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

¿Estás bien? – dijo Darien mientras entraba a su habitación y atenuaba las luces.

Yo… estoy un poco avergonzada… - dijo mostrando un rostro completamente sonrojado, mientras intentaba cubrirse la ropa interior.

Eres tan hermosa… mi pequeña princesa de la luna – murmuró en su oído mientras la depositaba en la cama.

Darien se alejó de ella un momento para cerrar la puerta de la habitación, cuando volteó vió a Serena allí en su cama… cuantas veces la había imaginado tendida entre sus sábanas… desnuda…

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, sin dejar de mirarla se quito la camisa y desajusto su pantalón, para luego echarse a su lado. La rubia lo abrazó con fuerza, se moría de miedo por dentro e intentaba no demostrarlo pero Darien ya lo había notado…

Serena… si deseas que esto no suceda… solo debes decírmelo… - dijo con voz tierna el pelinegro mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Yo… si quiero hacer el amor contigo Darien… es un sueño hecho realidad –Serena le sonrió y se fundieron en un exquisito beso…

Después de lo dicho por la rubia, Darien se sentía mas seguro, sus manos nuevamente recorrían la nívea espalda de la rubia, sus dedos jugaron un poco con el broche del sostén…

"como se abre esto" - pensaba el pelinegro, hasta que por fin logró quitar una prenda más.

Ahora él podía deleitarse observando los senos de la rubia, Serena intentaba mirar a otro lado… la avergonzaba que la mirara tanto… le avergonzaba la idea de llegar a estar completamente desnuda a su lado…

Darien no la tocó aún, prefería observar… poco a poco bajo el cierre de su pantalón, en ese momento Serena experimento una sensación extraña, una pequeña electricidad recorrió su cuerpo... estremeciéndola…

El pelinegro intentó quitar la única prenda que quedaba pero al poner sus manos en ella, Serena reaccionó…

¡Darien! – gritó lo cual hizo que Darien saltara del susto.

¿Qué sucede mi amor? – preguntó con ternura.

Se cariñoso por favor…

Lo seré… mi amor – dándole un beso en la frente para luego besarla en los labios muy sutilmente, mientras se deshacía de esa prenda… la única que quedaba. Darien se separó un poco de ella y bajó su pantalón al igual ue su ropa interior…

Serena sentía unas ganas de mirar hacia abajo… conocer lo que jamás vio… pero siguió con los ojos cerrados y tapando con sus manos su rostro…

El pelinegro la miro con dulzura mientras le acariciaba los hermosos mechones rubios que cían por su rostro… "te amo" … susurró él para que Serena se sintiera más comoda… sus manos resbalaron hasta sus senos… que poco a poco empezó a explorar, tocando con delicadeza aquellos puntos erógenos…

Serena dejó escapar ciertos grititos que conforme avanzaba la mano de Darien por su cuerpo, se hacían cada vez mas fuertes… su mano llegó un poco tambaleante a ese lugar en donde descansa la virginidad de las mujeres… al tener contacto con aquella parte… sus dedos se humedecieron un poco… dándole la señal que ya podía penetrarla.

Darien se colocó sobre ella, y delicadamente separo los muslos de la rubia, quien cerró los ojos para no dejar ver el miedo que sentía… él colocó su miembro en aquel lugar y empezó con un movimiento de vaivén… Serena en ese instante clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Darien, haciendo le ver que le dolía.

¿Estás bien Serena? ¿Quieres que me detenga? – preguntó Darien deteniendo sus movimientos.

Me duele… - gimió la rubia intentando cerrar las piernas.

¿Quieres que siga?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y movió la cabeza afirmativamente… Darien volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento pero esta vez un poco más fuerte…

Ahhhhh! – gritó la rubia mientras que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Tranquila… ya no te va a doler mi amor… ya no… - la consoló Darien mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos para luego caer sobre el pecho de Serena… besando dulcemente sus senos provocándole una sensación de alivio a su novia.

Lentamente Darien retomó sus movimientos, con la diferencia que el grito de dolor había sido reemplazado por varios gemidos de lo que Serena pensó era "placer" … el roce del miembro de Darien con las paredes vaginales, mas las dulces caricias no tardaron en llevar al clímax a Serena, quien junto con Darien disfrutaron de un orgasmo…

**Notas de autor: Bueno lo prometido es deuda jeje, y aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de "lucha por un amor" (me suena a telenovela ¬¬) bueno muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic… espero que el lemon les haya agradado y haya colmado sus expectativas… ya que es el segundo que hago… y realmente creo me salió muy emotivo jeje, tambien quisiera invitarles a visitar mis otros fics en línea… Sailor moon resurrection que es mi primer fic de sailor moon y para mi el mejor que he hecho hasta el momento… luego mi nueva creación "bajo las sombras" el cual es un Universo alterno muy interesante… espero los lean y me dejen sus opiniones en los reviews jeje… me despido con un gran abrazo para todas ustedes! Gracias por su apoyo!**


	5. un duro despertar

**Un duro despertar**

Luego de esa demostración de amor, una noche que jamás olvidarían, la noche más feliz de sus vidas, juntos por fin… fusionados en un mismo cuerpo, en una misma alma… en un mismo corazón…lentamente los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño, atados por las fuerzas del amor…

Los primeros rayos de luz se abrieron paso entre las cortinas para alumbrar un rostro lleno de quietud y felicidad… poco a poco el sueño desapareció y Darien intentó buscar con sus manos a su amada Serena…

Era extraño, por más que tocó no encontró nada… a nadie… ese vacío provocó que abriera los ojos de golpe y lo único que vio a su lado fueron las sábanas revueltas y sobre ellas un pequeño papel rosado… Darien desplegó el delicado papel, el cual aún conservaba el fragante aroma de su novia.

"_Sé que debes estarte preguntando muchas cosas en este momento al no encontrarme junto a ti, pero todo tiene su porque y el mío es que aunque pase la noche más especial y hermosa de mi vida… no puedo quedarme a tu lado hasta saber lo que realmente eres capaz de hacer por mí… ¿Podrás cambiar si sigo a tu lado?... yo creo que te sentirías seguro de que estaré allí para ti y descuidarás ese lado tan importante… no pienso permitir que eso suceda. No te pido que no me busques porque sería en vano hacerlo, se lo terco que eres así que si necesitas hablarme solo llámame y me reuniré contigo… si es que puedo claro está…Te amo Darien pero entiende que esta separación es por el bien de los dos y del futuro que nos espera"._

Una lágrima rodó delicadamente por sus mejillas mientras doblaba nuevamente el papel y lo colocaba en la cómoda, era extraño como se sentía… un vacío enorme que era imposible de llenar… miró la foto que estaba en su mesita de noche, se le veía tan feliz a su lado… tan feliz…

¿Cuando fue que me convertí en un verdadero imbécil?... Haciéndote daño al ignorarte… al no comprenderte – reflexionaba mientras tomaba la foto y la abrazaba – Serena… mi Serena… daría mi vida por una segunda oportunidad…

El pelinegro colocó el pequeño cuadro en su lugar y se abrazó esta vez de las sábanas, aspirando el delicioso aroma de aquel perfume que lo volvía loco, lentamente se levantó de su cama y entró a bañarse... paso mucho tiempo bajo la caída de agua, la ducha lo relajaba pero había otra cosa que hacía que se alejara del mundo…

Hoy tengo guardia… no podré llamarte mi amor… - se dijo así mismo saliendo rápidamente de la ducha, se colocó la ropa blanca acostumbrada y salió del departamento… no sin antes darle una última mirada…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Serena entraba en su casa deseando no encontrarse con nadie para no tener que dar explicaciones…

¡Serena! – gritó mamá Ikuko desde la cocina.

¡Mamá! – dijo un poco asustada

Si no ibas a llegar a dormir, por lo menos debes llamar… tu padre estaba al borde del colapso nervioso ayer… casi dio parte a la policía…bla bla bla – seguía con el regaño Ikuko.

Disculpa mamá pero necesitaba urgentemente que… ¡Amy! Me ayudara con una tarea y el tiempo se me pasó… tú sabes como es Amy para estudiar… no se cansa hasta que termino molida – Mencionó la rubia en tono bajo.

La próxima vez…debes avi… - la señora fue interrumpida por una voz media adormilada que salió de la sala.

Esa voz… es de mi hija… mi Serena…

Si papá – dijo desganada – ya llegué…

Se escuchó un golpe (al parecer el mueble se voltió) y una humareda se levantó en la casa…

¡Serena! ¡No te paso nada! ¡Mi hija! – Kenji estaba prácticamente asfixiando a su hija, quien ya estaba poniéndose azul…

Quiero… res…¡RESPIRAR! – gritó molesta Serena quitándose a su papa de encima -¡solo estaba estudiando!

¿Estás segura?... –preguntó un poco desconfiado.

¡Claro que es así cariño! … acaso va a pasar la noche con Darien… - Serena tosió un poco fastidiada por el comentario, mientras que su mamá empezaba a desear jamás haber dicho eso.

¡Con Darien!...¡Pasaste la noche con ese señor! ¡Ikuko como puedes permitir eso… ella es una niña aún! – gritaba como loco mientras Serena subía las escaleras realmente agotada.

Ya cálmate cariño, ven que te voy a dar algo para los nervios – mamá ikuko lo llevó abrazado hasta la sala – "parece que mi Serena se convirtió en una mujer…" – pensó para sí.

En la plana alta de la casa tsukino, Serena se había desplomado en su cama… exhausta.

Que problema… ahora mi padre va a estar persiguiéndome para comprobar que no paso de nuevo a noche en la casa de Darien

¡Que pasaste la noche con Darien! – gritó una gatita negra dando un salto y subiendo en la cama, quedándose al costado de la rubia.

¡Luna! A este paso todo el mundo se va a enterar…

¿Acaso sucedió algo?

Bueno… - Serena puso suspenso.

¡Estuvieron juntos por primera vez! – gritó otra voz que provenía de debajo de la cama…

¡Artemis! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – gritó serena muy molesta.

Solo estaba escuchando… me sorprende que terminaran juntos después de semejante escena en frente de tu casa… - Serena tenía la boca hasta el suelo… no podía creer que todos supieran lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Vaya… como corre el chisme…

Y si que corrió… Seiya ha llamado toda la madrugada preguntando si ya habías llegado…y por lo que sabemos las chicas también están hechas un manojo de nervios…

¡Dios mío ahora solo me falta que Haruka se entere…!

Din Don

La conversación de Serena con los mininos es perturbada por el repentino ruido del timbre…

¡Serena te buscan! - gritó su mamá.

Si planeaba dormir un poco… parece que no podré hacerlo – dijo fastidiada levantándose de su cama.

Tú tienes la culpa… hubieras estado en su apartamento un fin de semana y no en pleno lunes! – dijo Artemis arriesgándose a recibir una buena cachetada por parte de la rubia.

No te digo lo que debo, porque estoy fatigada… voy a ver quien es…

Serena bajo las escaleras rápidamente… mientras mas rápido se deshiciera del visitante mejor para ella. La rubia abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver…

¡Seiya!

¡Serena! ¡Que bueno que estás bien! ¿No te hizo nada ese imbécil verdad? – dijo el oven revisándola como si tuviera alguna herida.

¡No me hizo nada! Sabes no era necesario que llamaras a mi casa cada media hora – en tono molesto

¡Ahora te vas a molestar conmigo porque me preocupo por ti! Como ya te arreglaste con DArien… ya no me necesitas ¿verdad?... está bien adiós sere… me llamas cuando "me necesites de nuevo" – enfatizó Seiya mientras daba media vuelta sin antes darle un pequeño aviso – Las chicas están muy preocupadas por ti… te están esperando en el crow center así que anda…

¡Eso no fue lo quise decir... jamás te he utilizado! Solo que… casi me meto en un aprieto por tus llamadas… solo es eso… - dijo un poco arrepentida…

Bueno… creo que ando un poco paranoico después de lo de ayer… ¿vamos con las chicas?

¡Vamos! –dijo dándole un sonrisa

a una cuadra del lugar, Darien manejaba su auto… había buscado atajos para no tener que enfrentar el terrible tráfico y evitar llegar tarde… pero en el camino lo vio… vio lo que jamás pensó ver… luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior…

¡Serena y ese mocoso! – ese pensamiento retumbo en su cerebro como una orquesta – no puedo creerlo… ¿para esto querías un tiempo?... para salir tranquilamente con Seiya y yo no pueda protestar… esto me lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de ti…

El pelinegro piso el acelerador hasta el fondo y paso al lado de la a pareja a una velocidad inimaginable…

¡Ese es un imbécil para manejar! – se quejaba Seiya a quien casi le cae un enorme charco de agua gracias a las llantas del carro.

Ese auto… no puede ser… estoy imaginando… - pensaba Serena mientras retomaba su amena conversación.

Pasada un rato, Darien entraba en el hospital con el peor humor de su historia… tomó de mala gana la carpeta de registro que una enfermera me dio, pateo la maquina de café por el simple hecho de patear y luego entró en uno de los cuartos de los pacientes, en donde casi le coloca a una persona alérgica una dosis de penicilina… todos estos fallos fueron notados por una joven castaña, alta blanca y de buen cuerpo…la joven fue a hasta él y lo invitó a tomar algo refrescante… oferta que no pudo rechazar… nadie podía rechazar una invitación de aquella mujer tan guapa.

Pasa por favor – lo invitó la joven de tez clara.

Gracias Dafne… - Darien pasó y se sentó en una silla giratoria.

Mi querido doctor Chiba… ¿dígame que ha sucedido con la niña esa… Serena se llamaba creo…? – dijo con cierta malicia.

Respeta por favor…

Oh perdón – sarcástica- ¿Cómo te fue con la Srta. Serena tsukino?

No quiero hablar del tema…

¿Entonces de que quieres hablar?... Darien – la joven se colocó más cerca de Darien, dejando ver el gran escote en su blusa… mientras que suavemente acariciaba su cabello…

**notas de autor:**

Aunque nunca lo he hecho, hoy decidi empezar a contestar reviews jeje, me parece una bonita manera de agradeceles tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su opinión y algunas sugerencias, aquí les va las respuestas.

**Emma Riddle:** Holas! Si se que estuvo un poco corto sorry pero de verdad que la escena me salió de la nada… y aunque estuvo corto creo que fue conciso el capitulo jeje, espero sigas leyendo, gracias por tu apoyo byes!

**Sailorangel7: **Hola amiga, tu que te volviste mi incondicional lectora jeje, realmente no tenía ni idea que no te gustaban los lemon jeje, pero bueno era necesario en este capi… a aprovecho para felicitarte por tus 35 reviews! E invitar a todos los que leen mis fics a leer dont bother por supuesto… te salió precioso el fic de veritas jeje, cuidate un beso chaus.

**Danyseren: **holis, bueno como ya habrás leido jeje no siguieron juntos, soy una de esas escritoras malas que les gusta ver sufrir a los personajes jajaja, espero sigas leyendo y te animes a leer bajo las sombras también, cuídate mucho y prepárate para el final de sailor moon resurrection (no te preocupes es el final de la segunda parte nomas jeje).

**Sayurita: **Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, me pareció que eres peruana no? Porque usas palabras de acá y aparte fuiste a cañete jeje, bueno cambiando de tema, muchas gracias por tu review… que digo uno solo sino todos los que me has mandado… no solo aquí sino en mis demás fics, espero te animes a leer bajo las sombras y sigas leyendo esta humilde historia que tiene mucho por delante… y n ote preocupes resurection jamás la dejaré, aunque me parece que no tiene los comentarios que merece pero bueno seguire con ella por ser la que más me gusta de todos mis fics ), cuidate mucho nos vemos en el próximo capitulo jeje

**El gran kaiosama: **holas! Sabes si mi fic tiene nombre de novela, porque no podría ser como una novela no? Jajja, total lo pone mas interesante… espero sigas leyendo byes!

**Lorena**: hola amiga ¡! Disculpa que aún no lea tu fic pero para leer tus capitulos debo estar concentrada y el trabajo no me lo ha permitido, es que escribes de una manera poetica y prefiero estar tranquila y relajada ejeje… esa frase me salió no se como jeje pero me pareció adecuada para el capitulo… espero te agrade este y sigas leyendo y tambien te invito leer el segundo capi de bajo las sombras ) byes cuidate… y igualmente recomiendo tu fic "oscuridad y luz" (muy bueno por cierto)

**Tuxedo girl: **Holas! Disculpa que no haya olvidado a seiya en este capi pero lamentablemente el hombre es necesario de vez en cuando jajaja, que bueno que te gusto el lemon, estoy pensando hacer otro pero todavía mas adelante… espero sigas leyendo cuidate mucho

**Starlitg: **holas!" bueno contigo me presento ya que no te tengo agregada al msn y aparte eres una nueva lectora en mis fics, pues no recibí antes reviews tuyos en mis otros fics… soy Magda O´Phelan… pero en el mundo de la red soy Aracne mileto jeje, espero sigas leyendo este fic y tal vez algún día te animes a leer los otros dos que tengo en la pagina y tambien me pases tu mail para agregarte jeje, bueno relamente la relacion entre andrew y lita es secreta pues nadie sabe… absolutamente nadie… jeje creo que empecé a irme de boca bueno cuidate mucho byes!

**Pili: **holas linda! Que bueno que te gusto el capi, tu siempre dándome ideas para los fics y yo siempre retorciéndolas y creando locuras jajaja, pero bueno es mi manera de escribir! Mas te vale actualizar tus fics sino me molesto jeje, cuidate mucho un beso byes!

**Pandora no Rea: **Amiga! Bueno la verdad si el api estuvo corto pero esa es mi rutina no darles tanto tampoco jeje, hija cuanto tiempo mas me mantendras en ascuas por oscura realidad! Mala! Jajaja espero actualices prnto y sigas leyendo cuidatE!

**Sousei chan: **habla loca! Jajaa si pues el lemon es experiencia propia muerete de envidia ajajja, pues planeo hacer mas lemon pero aún estoy en veremos ), no te preocupes que ya hago el capi 30 de locuras en howgarts jajaja, pobre george lo tengo como perrito Jajaja, cuidate byes"

**Sombrillita: **holas! Bueno primerpo decirte que me agrada tu fic, a veces leo fics que no tiene muchos reviews y me da un poco de colera porque realmente merecen y no los tienen… pero bueno recomendare tu fic de todos modos no te desanimes! Jeje, bueno eso de serena es rapidita bueno… jeje… a veces llega s suceder cudiate mucho byes! Y sigue leyendo: ¡Recomiendo la historia light and darkness! Crossover de guerreras magicas con sailor moon!


	6. de tin marin de do pingue

**De tin marin, de do pingüe (Primera parte)**

Serena y Seiya caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar al restaurante, los dos se acercaron a una de las mesas más ruidosas de todo el local, sentadas se encontraban las sailors junto con dos invitados inusuales.

¡Hola Richard! Tanto tiempo sin verte! – saludo Serena un poco sorprendida.

Serena, siempre es un gusto volverte a ver. – respondió caballerosamente el joven.

¡Vaya! Si que eres acertado – comentó Nicolás dándole una palmada en el hombre al acompañante de Amy.

¿Acertado? – preguntó sin comprender Seiya mientras saludaba a Rei, la cual sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo.

¡Claro, me dijo que en exactamente un minuto ustedes llegarían y acertó! – gritó divertido Nicolás, provocando que las chicas miraran con rostro asesino a Richard.

Ouch! – gritó el joven gracias a un gran pisotón propinado por la peliazul.

Sabes que no debes usar tus poderes de esa manera… - le susurró molesta.

¿Desde cuando eres tan seria? … la Amy que conocí en secundaria era una chica estudiosa pero también le atraían las circunstancias graciosas.

Yo… no soy serie simplemente me da miedo que te descubran… - sonrojandose.

Me alegra mucho que te preocupes por mí… te he extrañado mucho – Richard paso su mano sobre su espalda abrazándola y dejando boquiabiertos al grupo.

¡No me digan que ya son novios! – gritó Mina con estrellas en los ojos.

Pues, pues… -roja como un tomate.

Amy aún no me da el sí, pero… esta pensando…

¡Richard! –gritó la peliazul un poco conmocionada… - acaso tu realmente quieres…

¿Quieres ser mi novia Amy? – preguntó tomándole de la mano, ante la atónita mirada de las sailors.

¡Una declaración! Fantástico! – gritaba Mina emocionada hasta que una voz interrumpió el barullo de la mesa.

¿Declaración? ¿Quién se está declarando? – pregunto cierto castaño…

¡Taiki! – gritó Serena con los ojos como plato.

Upps… ahora si que se va armar la tole tole… - dijo para sus adentro Lita, la cual no había pronunciado palabra.

Tu debes ser el hermano de Seiya… mucho gusto… - le extendió la mano Richard.

El gusto es mío…

Pues has llegado en el momento justo para saber si amy me da el si o no…

Hola Taiki… - dijo la peliazul quien tenía las mejillas muy rojas.

Asi que declaración… - levantado una ceja…

¿Qué me respondes preciosa? – Richar miraba atentamente a Amy, la cual se ponía cada vez más nerviosa…

¡y encima de todo le dices preciosa, pedazo de baboso!... dile que no Amy por favor… por favor… he regresado por ti… solo por ti… - se decía él mismo rogando que el amor de su vida mandara a volar al joven que le tomaba de la mano.

Yo…mi respuesta es…

¡Alguien dijo declaración! ¡Que hermoso quien es la afortunada! – exclamó una joven que todas conocían muy bien…

Hola Wanda… ¿Cuándo regresaste? – preguntó Rei

Bueno… regrese hace unas semanas, pero me fui con mi "amor" Andrew a vacacionar, fue hermoso… la pasamos tan bien juntos… y no se preocupen ya pronto habrá boda… - todas estas palabras estaban provocando que el volcán Lita estuviera a punto de erupcionar.

Hola chicas! – dijo un joven rubio acercándose al grupo… ¿wanda, que haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado mientras se disponía a tomar las ordenes de la mesa.

Solo quise pasar a tomar un helado jeje – dijo en tono aniñado Wanda.

¿Lita, que deseas comer?- preguntó Andrew con aquellos ojos azules que la volvían loca.

Yo quisiera…

¡Andrew mi amor! Me encanta ver como te esfuerzas trabajando… - su novia lo abrazó para luego darle un apasionado beso delante de todos, sin que el rubio pueda hacer nada.

Ya no quiero nada de comer. ¡hasta luego chicas, cualquier cosa me avisan para reunirnos… en otro lugar – finalizó la castaña, que después de darle la mirada más fulminante a Andrew, salió del local.

¡Lita espera! – gritó Mina quien salió corriendo detrás de ella…

Discúlpanos Andrew pero creo que nosotras nos retiramos… - dijo REi disculpándose y despidiéndose de los chicos, quienes si se quedaban.

Amy, aun no me has respondido – dijo Richard un poco fastidiado.

Lo siento, debo ir con mis amigas… para otra ocasión será – le respondió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que un aura de fuego se encendiera sobre Taiki.

Está bien… seré paciente…

Gracias por comprender… ¡vamos Serena! – gritó la peliazul apurando a la rubia…

Pero mi helado… esta bien allá voy!

Lita… - Andrew se sintió muy mal por lo ocurrido, se separo de Wanda y siguió con su trabajo exigiéndole que lo deje en paz hasta la hora de su cita.

Pues parece que nos quedamos solos… - dijo Nicolas mirando por la ventana.

Y dime Taiki… ¿desde cuando te gusta Amy? – preguntó tranquilamente Richard, mirándolo a los ojos.

¡¿Qué!

A unas 4 cuadras del crown center, las chicas caminaban despacio intentando convencer a Lita de lo equivocada que estaba…

Sabemos que te gusta Andrew… pero el ama a Wanda… - dijo Rei desanimando un poco a la castaña.

Debes entender eso… tiene prácticamente 9 años de relación, nadie puede interferir en eso – murmuró Amy acomodándose los lentes.

Si te comportas de esa manera, Andrew terminara de darse cuenta y te hará a un lado para proteger su relación – dijo en tono fuerte Mina.

Bueno… creo que interponerte entre esa pareja… sería una falta de respeto, por DArein yo sé que ello se quieren mu… - fue interrumpida por Lita…

¡Todas quieren dejar de decir estupideces! Ninguna de ustedes sabe como es Wanda… no saben la basura que es… ¡nunca se ha merecido y nunca se merecerá a un hombre tan leal y correcto como andrew- el volcán Lita acababa de hacer su erupción…

lita… si tu planeas entrar de tercera en esa relación, nosotras no podemos apoyarte… n oes correcto… - dijo Mina intentando calmarla…

¡Yo jamás he pedido su apoyo! Así que no se metan en mi vida…su aprobación es lo que menos me importa ahora… ¡adiós! – la castaña salió corriendo hacia su casa, ninguna de las chicas se animo a seguirla…Sabían que lo mejor para ella en ese momento era la soledad…

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Darien, la doctora principal del hospital intentaba mostrar sus encantos…

Dafne… por favor… no tengo ánimos para esto, yo amo a mi novia y lo sabes – dijo desganado el pelinegro.

Para mi el sexo y el amor no se mezclan – decía sensualmente mientras empezaba a besar su cuello.

¡Ya basta por favor! … no pienso caer en eso… pues para mi el amor va muy bien con el sexo… y acabo de comprobarlo…- la doctora se levantó y caminó acomodándose la blusa.

Así que la mocosa por fin se te entregó… ja… hombres se sienten tan bien cuando poseen a una chica joven… -murmuró con tono irónico.

De que hablas… Serena tiene 20 y tú… 27

Los años pasan y una se vuelve menos atractiva para los hombres… ni siquiera puedo agradarte a ti… - dijo esto sentándose pesadamente en un sillón.

No es eso… me agradas mucho pero… no te amo… lo siento…

No hay porque disculparse precioso… ¿quisieras ir a una fiesta el sábado en la noche?...no acepto un no por respuesta… - Dafne lo miró a los ojos cautivándolo por unos segundos…

Esta bien… solo porque necesito despejarme.

Perfecto… - pensó Dafne mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo…

Hola! Pues muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, las opiniones que me dan me ayudan a continuar este loco fic jeje, abajo contesto sus reviews byes besos!

**Sailor angel7** : mujer! Nunca había visto un review tan largo de parte tu ya xD realmente me dejaste impresionada jaja, y bueno contestando tus dudas, no habrá enemigos… por lo menos mosutros que corren robando energía nop jojo , pero si personas odiosas… jeje como Dafne que no es nada menos que yo tratando de seducir a mi querido DArien así que please no insultar xD… y puse lo del escote pues yo ne la vida real no tengo tan buen busto jojo… espero te haya gustado este capitulo byes!

**SAyurita: **holis! Oh que lastima que n ote gustan los universos alternos pero no importa total eres seguidora de mis dos obras cumbres jojo… bueno omo viste DArien rechaza a la doctora pero esta se le pega como chicle… espero haberte dejado con la chispa para que quiera leer el siguiente capi, cuidate bye!

**Danyseren:** Sip yo soy mala mala, jaja me encanta hacer sufrir a los protagonistas, pero tampoco tanto o si? XD, de verdad no creo que seiya figure mucho en este fic jaja (es que lo odio!) pero si sera pieza clave para que mi dulce darien se transforme en un feroz y perverso ser por los celos… como me encanta la trama jaja, espero te haya gustado este capi… byes!

**Emmaridle:** espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi, aunque dejo claro que DArien no quiere n da con dafne, este se deja manipular por la castaña jajaj, pero no se preocupen algo muy bueno va a pasar jeje, cuidate mucho y no te pierdas el proximo capitulo titulado: "preparativos" jeje, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal: xD

**Mollykfever**: Holis! Hija casi n ote veo en el msn y ni me hablas bua! Mala, jaja pues espero este capi te haya agradado, yo me diverti mucho con la idea, maquinando pero lo de lita me vino en un momento de locura jeje, cuidate byes!

**Lorena:** Amiga! Holas como prometí ya lei el ultimo capi de tu fic "oscuridad y luz" y me encanto… tienes un toque bastante poético para tus escritos simplemente fascina ), pues mas romance no puedo prometer pero si bastante comedia y bastante lucha! Por el amor jajaja cuídate byes y sigo recomendando! "OSCURIDAD Y LUZ"!

**Undine**: holas! Pues un serena y seiya malograría mi gama de darein serena, aparte que odio al mocoso engreído con pinta de brito ese aj! No aguanto jojo, espero te siga gustando el fic byes!

**Moon chiba:** Holas! Pues que bueno que te gusto, espero también te haya gustado este capi, la cosa se empieza a complicar para las demas sailors tambien… de verdad yo escribo y me pongo triste por lita… no se poruqe la hago sufrir plop jeje, cuidate mucho byes! "RECOMIENDO EL FIC AMOR REAL"

**Sere chiba:** holis bella, si pues tu te sabes hasta en que va acabar, pues contigo nadie puede aguantarse a contar jaja, espero sigas leyendo byes cuídate y actualiza el otro fic!

**Starlight: **holas! Pues yo me referia a que este es al primer fic que me mandas reviews, pues a los otros tres nada jeje, por eso te di la bienvenida pero igual te agradezco por lo 5 reviews dados hasta el momento, me alegro que te guste el fic y espero el capi haya sido de tu agarado, byes cuidate! Y deja tu msn para agregarte si?

**Pandora n orea:** hija! Has cometido pecado al insultar a mi hombre jajaja, DArein es el hombre mas bello hermoso pero celoso que he conocido jajja xD, pero así me encanta, si tienes razon los capis son cortor pero lamentablemente el tiempo no me da para mas, tengo que mantener 5 fics en linea y plop el cerebro me estalla, espero sigas leyendo byes! "RECOMIENDO OSCURA REALlIDAD Y LIBERTAD"

**Tuxedo Girl**: Holas! Un poquito me bajaste la moral con eso de tedioso pero bueno que s ele va hacer xD, espero te gsute este capi, byes cuídate

**Sousei chan**: hola loquis! Si pues esa perruna…jajajaja, siempre tiene que haber una virola rondando no? Jajaja, espero sigas leyendo CECI cuídate byes!

**Serena Chibalove**: holis, com oves no le hizo mucho caso pero solo le acepto la invitación jeje, gracias por tus cinco reviews estoy muy agradecida de veras, espero te guste este capi byes!

**Amy666**: Holas! Gracias por tu review espero sigas leyendo el fic y dejes tu opinión que es muy importante para mi ) y espero estés conforme con lo que aparece en este capi de lita y andrew, no te preocupes a mi me encanta esa pareja también cuídate byes


	7. De tin marin de do pingue segunda

**De tin marin de do pingüe (segunda parte)**

Al día siguiente Mina se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, entró a la ducha para luego cambiarse y salir con rumbo a la universidad, pero antes revisó detenidamente el correo… sin encontrar lo que esperaba recibir.

¿algún día me escribirás? – se preguntaba la rubia mientras caminaba envuelta en sus pensamientos nostálgicos – Dijiste que te esperara pero nunca mencionaste que no sabría nada de ti en un año… pero sabes… simplemente ya no me duele…

¡OUTH!

¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas! – Gritó la rubia sobándose violentamente la cabeza.

¿Mina? ¿Eres tú? – dijo el joven de cabello blanquecino tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

Esa voz es… - pensando ¡YATEN! – La rubia se levantó de golpe para quedar cara a cara y demasiado cerca de la persona que más amo…

TE ves distinta… se te ve triste – susurró con rostro de preocupación, haciendo retroceder a Mina con un color rojo fiesta en el rostro.

Yo… ¿triste? – con pose de superhéroe - ¡Mina Aino, la diosa del amor, jamás derramará lágrimas solo amor y cariño – guiñando un ojo a Yaten quien se sintió renovado al ver a la mujer que siempre le gusto.

¡Esa es la Mina que conozco! – dijo con una gota en la cabeza - ¿y por que esa cara de hace un rato?

¡Que le digo! Estaba triste porque mi novio esta en otro país, y no me manda ninguna carta desde que se fue… ¡no eso no!... ¿Por qué estoy tan confundida ahora que lo he visto?... ¿si le digo que tengo novio se alejará de mí?...

Mina… ¿estás allí? – Pasando sus manos en frente de su rostro - ¡MINA! – gritó Yaten haciendo retroceder a la rubia nuevamente.

¿Qué?... ¿Que sucede? – preguntó confusa.

¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó con rostro preocupado el ojiverde.

Yo…yo… solo que hace… mucho… CALOR! ¿Verdad?... uff que calor que tengo… - dijo nerviosa abanicándose con uno de sus cuadernos.

mmm… ¿calor?... si tienes calor porque tres bufanda… - con una gota en la cabeza.

Upps… yo… jijiji – rió tontamente Mina desconcertando a Yaten.

No me has respondido…

Ahora que le digo… - pensó rápidamente hasta que a lo lejos vio a su salvación… ¡Nicolás! – gritó la rubia emocionada al ver a la única persona conocida capaz de sacarla del apuro.

¿Mina? Que milagro verte… - dijo Nicolás un poco extrañado por la efusividad de su maiga.

¿Milagro?... por Dios Nicolás, no debes tener vergüenza con Yaten.

¿Vergüenza de que? – respondió el joven mirando al ojiverde con cara de "eso es una broma".

No seas así…tanto te cuesta decir que querías que te acompañe a comprar algo para Rei…

¡¿QUE!

Mientras tanto Serena batallaba con un examen de matemáticas, aunque había estudiado su mente hacia que se distrajera, mostrando recuerdos de aquella maravillosa noche…

---Flash back---

En una habitación alumbrada por los débiles rayos del amanecer, despertaba una joven rubia de cuerpo esbelto y desnudo. A su lado, tendido en la cama completamente exhausto por las agitaciones de la noche anterior, yacía el hombre al cual más amo…

El hombre que más amé, ¿por qué pienso en pasado? ¿Acaso ya no lo quiero? – Serena lo miró con ternura, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, despertarlo y volver a ser suya… solo suya… pero se contuvo…

No tiene sentido, mi corazón dice una cosa y mi cabeza otra, ¿te amo o no, debo aclarar mi mente – vuelve a mirarlo – lo siento Darien… no me verás al despertar…

Mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus suaves mejillas, la rubia escribía una pequeña carta de despedida, para luego dejarla en reemplazo de su cuerpo y salir rumbo a su casa.

---fin flash back----

Te deje allí… solo… ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado?... ¿tal vez cometí un error? – pensaba la rubia sin percatarse de la hora marcada por el reloj de la pared.

¡FIN DEL EXAMEN! – Gritó el catedrático – volteen sus hojas que ya paso a recogerlas.

No puede ser, ¡No complete mi examen! – se dijo a sí misma desanimada.

Serena salió del aula cabizbaja, ahora no solo estaba triste por la falta que le hacía Darien, sino que habría la posibilidad que no aprobara un examen importante…

Al llegar al estacionamiento, vio al único capaz de subirle los ánimos, apoyado en un auto negro… sonriendo…

¡Bombón! – gritó el pelinegro para luego correr hacia la rubia y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Seiya… de verdad me agrada mucho verte…estoy un poco… desanimada – comentó la rubia agachando la cabeza.

Tengo algo que te subirá el ánimo…- dijo animado sacando algo del bolsillo.

¿Qué son?...

Dos entradas a una fiesta Vip en el centro de Tokio… hace un momento un chico me las regalo… n ose por que pero me dijo que invitara a alguien especial – sonrojándose - ¿quieres ir?

Creo que una fiesta si será capaz de subirme el ánimo…- respondió sonriendo para luego subir al auto de su amigo.

Cerca del lugar, un hombre habla por celular… respondiéndole una voz femenina…

¿La invitó?

Si doctora… y ella aceptó…

Perfecto… ahora reparte las demás invitaciones… confió en ti…

No se preocupe… las entregaré…

La comunicación se cortó y el hombre arrancó su auto con rumbo desconocido…

En esos instantes Amy estudiaba tranquilamente en su casa, una media hora antes había recibido una extraña invitación para una fiesta…

¿Quién me habrá invitado?...total a mí no me gustan las fiestas…

Din don…

La peliazul baja dejando la invitación en la mesa de la salita, abre la puerta para encontrarse con quien menos lo esperaba…

Taiki… - susurró Amy sorprendida.

Hola… ¿Cómo estás?

Estoy… - mirando su vestimenta - ¡Hecha un desastre! – la peliazul traía puesto un pijama muy holgado el cual le aumentaba bastantes kilos, aparte su cabello bien peinado antes ahora era una maraña confusa.

La exclamación de Ay hizo reír a carcajadas al castaño…

Te pongas lo que te pongas siempre se te verá hermosa – comentó haciendo que Amy e sonroje.

Que cosas dices Taiki… pasa y esperare un momento para cambiarme por favor – dijo un poco nerviosa Amy, haciéndolo pasar mientras ella subía a buscar algo de ropa.

En la sala el castaño observó un sobre sobre la mesa…

Esto es una invitación a esa fiesta… ¿a ella también la invitaron? – se preguntó confuso.

Din don

¡Taiki por favor abre la puerta!

Esta bien… no te preocupes…

Taiki abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con su rival…

Hola Taiki… ¿Cómo estás?...

Tú…

Nota de autor:

Disculpe la tardanza pero como dice mi amiga coral, ha habido una epidemia que me ha dejado sin imaginación… pero n ose preocupen la tercera parte de este capi saldrá pronto, espero les guste el capitulo y n ose vayan a quedar con la duda de: ¿Qué sucedera con Mina y Nicolas?... ¿Taiki, Richard en la casa de Amy… la guerra declarada?... ¿Serena tendrá una cita con Seiya?... todo esto a la misma hora y por el mismo canal , jajaja no se pierdan el octavo capítulo "de tin marin de do pingüe (tercera parte): el complot… cuidense mucho.

PD: en el otro capi respondo a sus review si? Y me olvidaba: "**RECOMIENDO EL FIC FIGTHER DE MI AMIGA PILI Y SHILER**" BYES!


	8. De tin marin de do pingue tercera

**De tin marin de do pingüe (tercera parte) : "El complot"**

En un frío departamento de la ciudad de Tokio, una joven castaña se encontraba tendida sobre el sofá, sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad de la habitación a causa de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, las que creyó sus amigas le habían dado la espalda… aquella que un día juraron proteger a la princesa y protegerse entre ellas…

¿Acaso no pueden comprender que yo amo a Andrew y él me ama a mí?... ¿me ama a mí? – por la mente de Lita apareció aquella escena… aquella desagradable y grotesca escena… ella… a la que tanto odiaba besando al amor de su vida… besando lo que por pacto de amor le correspondía - ¡Maldita! – dando un puñetazo al aire… de nuevo las lágrimas brotaron…

En la radio, se dejaba escuchar una canción…

"_Que ganas de no verte nunca más aunque me muera"_

Din don

"_hacerme de coraje y escapar por esa puerta"_

Din don

"_Que ganas de no verte nunca más y ser valiente"_

Din don

La castaña se levantó lentamente del sofá y caminó cabizbaja hasta la puerta, quito el cerrojo para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que la cautivaron desde que su mirada se encontró con la de él…

Lita… por favor déjame pasar

"_Decirte que sin ti estoy mejor"_

Vete… - murmuró la castaña para luego intentar cerrarla puerta, pero Andrew mas rápido que ella ya había puesto su pie impidiéndoselo.

"A ella le sobra el tiempo como a ti"

Escúchame, ¡Jamás quise que eso pasara, te amo a ti… solo a ti!

"_A ella le arde la sangre como a ti"_

No… ya no más… - lágrimas…

Lita… ¡No me dejes sin tu amor! … ¡No me dejes sin ti! ¡Tú me amas… Losé! – gritaba desesperado el rubio.

Te amo… pero más me amo yo… - al decir esto, Lita quitó de de un puntapié la tranca que había puesto Andrew y cerró la puerta de golpe.

"_Que ganas de no verte nunca mas"_

¡Lita! ¡No por favor! ¡Sin ti no soy nada, nadie! – golpeando la puerta con los puños.

"_Que ganas de cerrar este capítulo en mi vida, donde fuiste una mentira y nada más"_

Al otro lado de la puerta, Lita solo podía escuchar… los gritos desesperados de Andrew… clamando por ella… por su amor…

"_que ganas de no verte nunca mas, no pidas que me vuelva a equivocar… no pidas eso…"_

andrew… mi amor… ¿Por qué! – cayendo de rodillas…

"_Que ganas de cerrar este capítulo en mi vida, donde fuiste una mentira y nada más"_

¡Lita! ¡TE AMO!

"_Que ganas de no verte nunca mas"_

No puedo… separarme de ti… - se dijo así misma al mismo tiempo que acababa la canción - ¡Andrew! – Lita abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio… aquellos ojos inundados de lágrimas la miraron con ternura, pasión y amor…

Mi vida… nunca me dejes… por favor – Andrew la abrazó fuerte, como nunca antes la había abrazado… se había apoderado de él un miedo de perderla… nunca permitiría que algo así volviera a pasar…

Nunca… Te amo… Andrew… - los jóvenes enamorados se besaron apasionadamente, el rubio la tomó de la cintura y entraron en el departamento…

Suavemente él la depositó en el sofá, la besó tiernamente en los labios mientras sus manos intentaban desabotonar su blusa… Lita se sentía volar en ese instante, el suave movimiento de la lengua de su compañero en su boca la hacía ahogarse en un mar de sensaciones prohibidas…

Lita sintió como Andrew empezaba a tocar sus senos y sus besos se tornaban mas apasionados…

¡Andrew, no! – la exclamación hizo retroceder al rubio, dejándole ver a la agitada Lita acomodarse rápidamente la blusa…

Discúlpame… no quise hacer algo que no quisieras que pasara – dijo Andrew acercándose a su lado.

No te preocupes… simplemente no me siento lista… para entregarme a ti… y menos sabiendo que en tus brazos a estado esa mujer – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla siendo limpiada por las cálidas manos del rubio.

Yo no siento nada por ella… su cuerpo es… es…es solo eso un cuerpo… no más…en cambio tú… eres todo… no solo tu cuerpo tendría en mis brazos… sino tu alma… toda tú serías mía… y es por esto que esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario mi amor – besándola en la mejilla.

Andrew… no voy a soportar esto nuevamente… debes elegir de una ve que camino tomar… vivir una mentira al lado de Wanda o vivir el amor a mi lado… - dijo la castaña abrazándolo.

Al venir aquí ya decidí mi camino…

El rostro de Lita se iluminó - ¿Eso significa que?

Voy a terminar con Wanda lo antes posible…

¡Mi amor! –Lita lo besó muy entusiasta pero la caricia fue cortada por el súbito sonar del timbre.

Din don

¿Quién será? – se preguntó la castaña y corrió a la puerta para encontrarse con un sobre al pie de la escalera, ella lo alzó extrañada y lo abrió - ¡Una invitación para una fiesta vip!

¿Fiesta vip?... ¿acaso es la misma invitación que me regalaron hoy en una tienda? – mostrandole el parte de la fiesta…

¡Es el mismo! Esto es muy extraño…

¿Las demás habrán recibido uno?... – se preguntó Lita haciendo una mueca de desagrado – espero que no… no quiero verlas…

Lo que digas mi amor, esa noche será para los dos…

En otro lado de la ciudad, exactamente en el centro comercial más populoso de Tokio se encontraba un muy desconcertado Nicolás, siendo guiado por una locuaz Mina y un extrañado Yaten…

Ahora vayamos a la sección joyas… - dijo Mina muy animada empujando a un cansado Nicolás.

¿No crees que ya hemos visitados suficientes tiendas? – Con una gota en la cabeza.

¡Por supuesto que no, para tomar una decisión es necesario tener muchas opciones… así que… ¡A LA JOYERIA!

Mientras caminaban un joven disfrazado de cierto personaje animado se les acerca…

Un regalo para ustedes – dice con voz chillona entregándoles tres sobres - ¡Adiós! – desapareciendo entre la multitud del centro comercial.

¿Qué será esto? – Se preguntó desconfiado Yaten.

Tal vez es… ¡Un pase para dos personas a un crucero! – empezó a soñar despierta…

pensamiento

Paseando por la cubierta de un inmenso barco se encontraba la joven rubia, de repente sus ojos azules se cruzan con unos ojos esmeralda, quedando impactada…

Yaten…

Mina…

Tomados de la mano bajo la luz de la luna…

Mina, este viaje me ha hecho darme valor para decirte que te amo…

Con ojos de estrellas – Yo también te amo – poniéndose en posición para recibir un efusivo beso.

Fin

Mina… ¡Mina! . ¡MINA!

¡Si! ¡Yo se que me!... – La rubia se detiene en seco, abre los ojos y se topa con la imagen del centro comercial junto con el rostro semi verde de un Yaten apunto de ahogarse.

Suéltalo que se está poniendo azul! – gritó Nicolás haciendo que Mina por fin lo suelte.

Perdón, perdón, perdón- Decía la rubia sin parar mientras Yaten recuperaba su color.

Ya pasado el susto, Nicolás decidió descubrir de que se trataba el regalo, y de un tirón rasgo el sobre para encontrarse con…

¡Vaya! Una invitación a…

¡Un crucero! – interrumpió mina con rostro soñador.

¡No! Pero es igual de bueno, es la fiesta más ostentosa que realizan anualmente los miembros del staff del hospital de Tokio – Respondió muy sorprendido.

¡¿Qué! En ese hospital no trabaja Darien…

Me parece extraño que los pases para una fiestan tan "exclusiva", se esten repartiendo y justo nos las den anosotros…- pensaba en voz alta Yaten.

Tienes razón…- susurrando – Luego vamos al templo para hablar con Rei y las demás.

¡Va a ver una reunión! – exclamó Nicolás.

Esa una reunión privada… lo siento…

Encima que le ayudo, no quiere que vaya a la reunión con la señorita Rei – pensó resentido.

No te pongas así Nicolás, ¡Ahora vamos a la joyería para comprar ese hermoso regalo de una vez!

¡Ay no!

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Amy empezaba una batalla campal por el amor.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – preguntó molesto Taiki mirando amenazadoramente al visitante.

Pues vine a ver a Amy para quedar bien sobre la fiesta… - respondió Richard con una expresión sarcástica para luego empujarlo un poco e ingresar en la sala.

¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó el castaño deseando que no sea la misma a la cual él iba a llevar a Amy…

¡A esta! – Mostrándole un sobre con el nombre de Amy, que acababa de sacar de entre unos papeles – La fiesta exclusiva de la sociedad del hospital de Tokio.

Taiki se quedó por un momento estático - ¿porqué demonios esa idiota sabía sobre esa fiesta? – pensaba el castaño mientras era invadido por unas ganas de estrujar algo… y ese algo era el cuello de Richard.

¡Amy! – gritó Richard al ver bajar a la peliazul de su cuarto.

Hola Richard, Taiki – dijo un poco nerviosa al ver a sus dos amores juntos.

¿Tal vez si le doy la mano como saludo, Richard me seguirá? – planeaba Taiki mientras se acercaba a Amy y le extendía la mano, acción que desconcertó un poco a la scout – Hola Amy.

Richard soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego avanzar hacia el amor de su infancia y estamparle un beso que abarco solo la mitad de los labios de la peliazul, haciéndola sonrojar y aumentar las ganas de Taiki de tener una ametralladora en la mano - ¿A que hora paso por ti para ir a la fiesta?

Este… - balbuceó un poco ya que estaba demasiado avergonzada para poder pensar.

¡Como se atrevió a besarla de improviso! ¡Yo lo mato! – decía para sí Taiki observando fieramente el cuello de su rival.

¿Te parece que venga por ti a eso de las 9? – preguntó con expresión muy alegre Richard al ver el efecto causado por su atrevimiento.

Me parece que… está bien – ya su rostro empezó a recobrar su color.

Entonces yo vendré a esa hora también – dijo tranquilo Taiki esperando causar una fuerte impresión en Richard - ¡Sea como sea ella no se quedará contigo! ¿Qué pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?... ya quiero ver su cara de moles…

Las ideas del castaño se vieron frustradas por la cara de Richard, que mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente -Ya me imaginaba que tenías un pase, pero esta doncella irá en mi auto, ¿verdad Amy?

Bueno ya que me lo pediste primero, por orden de llegada tendré que decir que si – por dentro la peliazul se reía a carcajadas – Pobre Taiki ¿Cómo podría adivinar que Richard ve el futuro?.

¡No puede ser! ¡Me gano! ¡Todo por no hablar primero! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! – se reprendía el castaño.

De vuelta en el centro comercial, Mina le había echado el ojo a una pulsera de oro preciosa, con las iniciales de Rei grabadas - ¡Este es el regalo perfecto!

Este… Mina… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – preguntó en un tono de voz un poco alto, como para que Yaten escuchara.

He… yo voy a comprar un helado, ya regreso - dijo el ojiverde dejando a Mina y Nicolás solos.

¡¿Qué pasa!

Mina no sé que haces coqueteando con yaten, si tu tienes un novio que aunque está de viaje, sigue pensando en ti…

¡Nada de reproches por favor, tu amigo desde que se fue no me escribe, así que no quiero hablar del tema – dijo un poco ofuscada la rubia.

Bueno, está bien pero luego no te quejes cuando se te arme un gran problema. Aunque el verdadero problema me lo has ocasionado tú… no tengo suficiente dinero como para pagar esa pulsera!

¡Que! – Mina dio tal grito que remedio a todo el centro comercial - ¡Osea que hemos caminado durante horas por nada!

Espera un momento, ¡TÚ ME METISTE EN ESTE LIO Y TÚ ME SACAS! Ponemos mitad mitad la pulsera o le digo a Yaten que tienes novio…

¡No! ¡Chantaje! ¡Es lo último que me faltaba! – gritó desconcertada sin darse cuenta de quien estaba detrás de ella…

¿Chantaje? – preguntó Yaten quien sostenía dos helados en la mano.

Es que Mina tiene… - dijo entrecortadamente Nicolás – mejor dicho intenta chantajearme con eso de decirle a Rei del regalo – completó el chico luego de recibir por detrás el dinero para comprar la pulsera.

Asunto resuelto, uff felizmente traje el suficiente dinero – se dijo a sí misma resignada.

Notas de autor:

Holas! Pido millones y millones de disculpas por no haber actualizado rápido, pero realmente la inspiración me dijo adiós y hata hoy me ha dicho hola como estáS! Eje así que no se preocupen uqe mis otros fics también se van actualizar prontito, abajo contesto review! Gracias por todo amigos!

**Lorena: **holas amiga! Realmente no hubo nada de Serena y darien en este capi, pero lo habrá lo prometo y en cuanto a seiya sufrirá un poco como es mi costumbre jojo, byes cuidate! Y continua con tu fic oscuridad y luz!

**Sailor angel7: **holas ¡! La verdad que este capi es un poco introductorio para la fiesta pero a mi me gusto bastante hacerlo jeje, sorry poruqe no salió Serena pero el próximo va a ser serena al por mayor! Jeje cuidate y contunia con Dont bother!

**Danyseren: **Holis! Primero quiero pedirte mil disculpas por no haber podido terminar de leer tu fic pero en cuanto tenga mas tiempo lo hare! De todas maneras ese fic no se me escapa jeje, cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado el capi! Byes

**Tuxedo girl: **holas chica de la rosa! Jeje pues en este cap como que no salio Darien pero el proximo si que sale jeje igual que Sere… espero que me sigas calificando 7! Jeje byes cuidate.

**SAyurita: **Holas sayuri! Pues ahora si el capi es mas largo tiene 6 paginas! Ni yo misma me lo creo jeje poruqe jure que solo haria 4 paginas por cap jeje, así que mis revioews! Jojo, espero te haya gustado el capi y no re preocupes por resurrection ya empece a escribir el capitulo especial, byes cuidate.

**Sere Chiba: **holis amig! Talvex no te guste este capi ToT pero te prometo que el próximo será mucho mejor! ), un besote Pili!

**Mollyfever: **amiga! A ti también debo pedirte disculpas de rodillas, no solo no he leido un fic tuyo sino no he leido como 2 que has publicado! Sorry! D verdad pero la uni me tiene loca y lo peor sin inspiración ni eleer tengo ganas pero ahora me pondré alcorriente, espero te guste el capi!

**Dianazul**: holas! Bueno si esa doctora esta obsesionada jeje, y si Dafne invito a todos los demas es poruqe Serena no querría ir sin su grupo a una fiesta tan importante, espero te haya gustado el capi byes!

**Sousei chan:** Loca! Si n oe equivocaste era la doctora maquiavelica! Jeje, espero te haya gustado el capi! Y ya nos vemos en la proxima orgy party! XD

**Starlight**: y si que diste en el clavo alguien va atermianr muy mal pero tranquila que eso lo dejo para el proximo capi jeje, espero sigas leyendo byes!

**Saori Luna:** Holas! Mil gracias por haber dejado reviews en cada capi, espero puedas seguir leyendola y debes saber que yo opino lo mismo de las parejas pero ya se vera jeje byes cuidate!

**Tanita love:** para mi es un honor que te gusten mis fics, la verdad te admiro como escritora ya que todos tus fics son populares y muy buenos ), espero te haya gustado el capi, gracias por leer! Cuidate un beso!

**Serena chiba love**: Viki! Gracias por tu review lamentablemente no pue actualizar muy pronto que digmaos jeje pero hice un esfuerzo y por fin les entrego un capi mas de lucha por un amor!1, cuidate mucho amiga espero te guste el capi! Byes

**A PARTIR DE AQUÍ RESPONDO A LOS REVIEWS DE PERSONAS OCIOSAS QUE NO TIENEN NADA MAS QUE HACER QUE MOLESTAR A LAS ESCRITORAS DE HUMILDES FICS COMO YO, SERENA CHBA LOVE Y TANITALOVE**

Gabriela: primero que nada decirte que eres una maleducada, no entiendo que clase de cosas te habrán enseñado en tu hogar pero déjame decirte que tus padres no hicieron un buen trabajo contigo, ya que con los reviews que dejaste demostraste una completa falta de madurez y sentido de tacto para expresar opiniones. Si te estoy escribiendo en porque no acepto que nadie, absolutamente nadie! Use malas palabras para referirse a mi persona o a lo que escribo, y eso incluye la palabra "mierda" que utilizaste tan tontamente para referirte a mi fic. A mí la verdad me importa muy poco la opinión de gente como tú, personas sin creatividad que no son capaces de hacer una crítica constructiva con educación y criterio.

La verdad agradecería que no me vuelvas a dejar review , ya que sino te gusta lo que lees no entiendo para que leiste 5 capitulos, se nota que solo tenías ganas de molestar un rato en vez de leer tranquilamente un buen fic… si digo un buen fic porque para mi este fic! es un orgullo tanto por el número de reviews como por el contenido, así que limitate a tu posición de persona inferior y no te metas con la clase de las escritoras, aquellas que tienen la creatividad que a ti te falta.

Atentamente la escritora de este fic, Aracne


	9. La fiesta: pequeños descubrimientos

**La fiesta: Pequeños descubrimientos**

El sol emitía sus últimos rayos mientras se escondía lentamente en la inmensa bahía de Tokio, en la carretera un auto negro se desplazaba velozmente teniendo como ocupantes a un famoso ex cantante y a una joven rubia con peinado muy particular…

¡Yupi! ¡Mas rápido Seiya! ¡Lo más rápido que puedas! – gritaba la rubia de odangos que frotaban ondulantes en el viento.

Lo que mande mi princesa, sus deseos son órdenes – respondió el pelinegro apretando el acelerador – Si seguimos a esta velocidad llegaremos más rápido a nuestro destino bombón.

¿A donde nos dirigimos exactamente? – pregunto Serena dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos azules a la hermosa vista que se mostraba ante sus ojos, el mar…

Te mostraré un lugar hermoso, en donde te darás cuenta la manera en que yo te veo… desde que te conocí – Seiya le sonrió, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la princesa de la luna.

Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio entre la pareja, cosa que empezaba a incomodar a sobremanera a Seiya…

¿Porqué está tan callada?... Talvez esté pensando en él, ¡¿Cómo hago para quitarselo de la cabeza?... – pensaba el conductor antes de animarse a llamarla por su nombre – Serena… ¿estás bien?... Serena…

La rubia no escuchaba, solo podía pensar en momento anteriores, cuando por esa misma bahía había paseado con su ex novio, al que tanto amo…

Flash back

A bordo de un auto rojo, Darien y Serena se dirigían a la playa en una mañana soleada, al parecer con mucha comida en la parte de atrás.

¡Tengo hambre! – decía muy animada Serena.

Por dios Serena, ni siquiera han pasado 10 minutos de camino y ya quieres intentar sacar algo de la canasta, ¿Qué te cuesta esperar un poco?... no seas caprichosa…

La rubia se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de su novio, pero intentó darle la mínima importancia…

Y tu no seas mandón – dijo sonriendo - ¡Quiero un chocolate!

Serena se lanzó a la parte de atrás sin pensarlo, con tan mala suerte que quedo atorada entre los asientos delanteros, los pataleos y el disturbio distrajeron a Darien del timón y el auto estuvo unos segundos fuera de control, el pelinegro logró controlar a tiempo la situación gracias a sus reflejos, y con la frenada Serena cayo derechito a su sitio.

¡Maldición! ¡no te puedes controlar! ¡Estuvimos a punto de matarnos! – dijo muy enojado Darien, gritandola a todo pulmón.

Pero… Darien disculpa…

¡No quiero escuchar nada! ¡Estoy intentando aprovechar mi tiempo libre del hospital al máximo, pero gracias a ti todo a salido al revés!... Mantente con el cinturón abrochado y callada por favor…

Esas fueron las palabras de su novio, frías y duras… como siempre…

fin flash back

Bombón… ¿estás bien?

¿Qué?... ¿Qué me decías Seiya? – despertando de sus pensamientos.

¿Si te sentías bien?

No, solo recordaba…

Creo que tus ánimos han bajado, tengo una idea… - dijo sonriendo mientras deslizaba una mano para el asiento de atrás, removió unas bolsas y sacó…

¡no hay mejor antidepresivo que… chocolate!

La rubia lo observo y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, al ver ese símbolo las duras palabras de Darien la atormentaban… - ¡Seiya! – Serena lo abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba sentirse querida por lo menos un momento…

Tranquila bombón… yo estoy contigo…

En otra parte de Tokio, un joven pelinegro descansaba de su intensa guardia en la sala de estar para los doctores, en sus manos sostenía un pequeño retrato de la mujer de su vida…

Serena… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, tanto tiempo te hice sufrir, por celos inútiles, recuerdo que a veces intentaba no salir contigo porque tan solo con mirarte te imaginaba en los brazos de él… de ese maldito cantante de cuarta… ¡Te imaginaba con él mientras yo había sido atacado por galaxia! – Darien dio un certero golpe a la pared.

¡Darien! ¡por dios que te sucede! – exclamo la doctora de piso Dafne ingresando en la sala.

Dafne… ya no se ni siquiera que me pasa…

¿Esa niña de nuevo verdad? – acercándose lentamente a él.

Serena… - observando la fotografía.

¿Qué te hizo esta vez la mocosa? – preguntó mientras se sentaba encima de un escritorio y cruzaba las piernas.

Nos dimos un tiempo… o mejor dicho ella misma se dio un tiempo – con voz fúnebre.

Vamos Darien, ¡Te quiero animado para mañana en la noche! A una fiesta se va con ánimos, sino no se va y tu ya estas comprometido conmigo – dijo Dafne muy alegre.

Está bien, te prometo que mañana tendré una gran sonrisa – respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Mientras tanto en una hermosa playa de la bahía de Tokio, dos muchachos observaban maravillados el bello ocaso…

Bombón…

Si Seiya…

Observa bien el sol, que se hunde todos los días para dar paso a la deslumbrante luna, así soy yo, opacado completamente por tu belleza… - El pelinegro se acercó a la rubia quien estaba ruborizándose cada vez mas, extendió su brazo lentamente hasta rodearla por completo y protegerla del frío.

Caso poco tiempo para que el cielo se viera plagado de cientos de pequeños destellos, y en medio del cielo apareciera la siempre brillante luna, objeto de obsesión de muchas personas…

La luna… - alcanzó a susurrar Serena mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba.

Flash Back

Ella y Darien observaban el mar, un poco incómodos por el silencio entre ellos…

Serena… quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi proceder, no fue mi intención gritarte pero… - la rubia lo miró a los ojos mostrando dos lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué? – fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

Recuerda que mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, aún me aterroriza la idea de un accidente de esa magnitud – la abraza - ¡No sabes lo que sentí cuando estuvimos a punto de salirnos de la carretera, pensé que podrías estar herida o aún peor que te podía perder!

Darien… yo… discúlpame nunca me imaginé…

No te preocupes mi amor, no quiero estar en peleas contigo, te amo y quiero disfrutar cada segundo contigo…

Te amo Darien – los dos se miraron unos segundos antes de darse un apasionado beso a la luz de la luna.

Serena… ahora te diré porque quise que vengamos exactamente aquí en esta noche de luna llena…

¿A que te refieres Darien? – con tono inocente.

Observa detenidamente la luna mi princesa – señalando el cielo – mira como es coronada por miles de estrellas brillantes que hacen resaltar aún más su belleza… ahora observa el mar… enloquecido por su fulgor, por su hermosura, sus olas intentan llegar a ella sin poder… Eso es lo que eres para mí… como la luna que adorna mis noches, te veo salir todos los días, cada vez más hermosa… intento desesperadamente como el mar tocar al menos un rayo de tu luz pero nunca lo consigo, así es como te veo mi princesa de la Luna, como alguien inalcanzable que debo proteger…

Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado de tus labios, mi hermoso príncipe de la Tierra…

fin flash back

¿Serena porque lloras? ¡Serena! – gritó Seiya al ver como la mirada perdida de la rubia se nublaba por las lágrimas que caían.

Seiya… yo… - lo abraza

Tranquila mi bombón, yo nunca te fallaré… nunca…

La rubia estaba arrepentida de haber ido a ese lugar con seiya, al recordar esa noche con Darien solo pudo darse cuenta que su corazón estaba encadenado al príncipe de la tierra, y la llave para quitárselo de la cabeza no era Seiya… ni nadie…

Seiya… yo no puedo corresponderte… solo hay un hombre al cual le entregue todo y no existirá otro pues yo aún amo a Darien – separándose de él y observando la impresión en su rostro.

Lamento volver a escuchar esas palabras… - sorprendido – pensé realmente que tu separación con Darien era definitiva… - mirando el cielo – talvez mi corazón se había ilusionado una vez más con la sola idea de poder disfrutar de ese hermoso fulgor lunar yo solo…

No hubiera querido que te ilusiones con algo que nunca podrá ser… - abrazándolo -perdóname por favor, jamás quise que te sintieras así… pero yo solo pienso en él y pienso volver a su lado…

Bombón – mirándola fijamente – solo te pido que mañana me acompañes a la fiesta y pasemos unos bellos momentos juntos… talvez el último ya que dudo que Darien me deje acercarme a ti después de lo que sucedió.

Está bien – asintiendo – ahora regresemos ya es tarde y quisiera descansar bien…

Lo que ordene mi bombón – sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes se subieron al auto para regresar a la ciudad, despidiendo con lágrimas aquel hermoso paisaje.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de cabello negro paseaba por las calles tranquilamente, Richard había salido un momento para despejar su mente de algo que lo aquejaba ya hacía bastantes años…

Mi hermosa peliazul… yo no quiero atarte a mi por una enfermedad extraña, pero te amo y quisiera disfrutar algunos momentos a tu lado – repentinamente un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hace recostarse en la pared.

No… de nuevo esta maldita visión… si muero no quiero que ella me vea… no quiero… - unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro en la soledad de la noche.

La oscura noche fue aclarando lentamente para dar paso al amanecer en Tokio, era sábado y casi nadie tenía que levantarse temprano, excepto una persona…

Un joven pelinegro estiraba el brazo para apagar la alarma de su despertador, da un par de vueltas en su cama hasta que por fin decide levantarse y arreglarse para una pequeña jornada de sábado en el hospital.

Un día más sin ti mi princesa de la luna… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?... mi pequeña dormilona – una sonrisa se dibujo tenuemente en su rostro pero pronto cambio al pasarle por la cabeza un solo nombre – Seiya… maldito mocoso.

Darien tomo su atuendo blanco y salio del departamento con rumbo al hospital en donde tenía unas cuantas citas y una reunión con sus superiores…

Espero que hoy no ocupes por completo mi mente… necesito estar tranquilo… - pensó encendiendo el auto.

En la casa Tsukino, Serena aún estaba en los brazos de Morfeo… o tal vez en los brazos de alguien más…

Darien… - pronunciaba la rubia – Darien no hagas eso – sonriendo – te amo Darien… soy tu… - haciendo ademan de besar a alguien o a lo que tenía entre sus manos…

¡Serena despierta! – grito sonrojado un gato blanco…

Que … que paso… - observando lo cerca que estaba de su rostro - ¡ARTEMIS QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ! – tirando al gato lejos de ella

Que brusquedad, y no hay respeto para nosotros – decía el pobre Artemis levantandose del suelo, mientras miraba a una gatita negra retorciéndose de risa – ¡No es chistoso Luna!

Te adverti que no te acercarás pero no me hiciste caso… - soltando una carcajada.

¡TU TE RIES PORQUE A TI NO TE TIRARON CONTRA UNA PARED! – exasperado el gato.

Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos por favor… quisiera dormir un poquito más – viendo la hora - ¡¿Qué YA SON LAS 12 DE LA MAÑANA!

Exacto – mirada cómica de luna.

Te traemos un recado de las chicas, ya que al parecer tu intercomunicador no tiene el suficiente volumen como para competir con tu sueño de princesa – sonriendo – lleva tu ropa para el templo hikawa, allí se prepararan todas… los chicos también están enterados.

Vaya… así que ya tiene todo listo… me voy a bañar y luego voy donde Rei – decía la rubia mientras saltaba como conejo hacia el baño.

Parece que esta de buen humor, ¿verdad? – decía la gatita negra.

Creo que estaba soñando con Darien…

Pasaron las horas y cuatro de las sailors estaban en el templo hikawa intercambiando atuendos y preparando maquillaje para la esperada fiesta.

Rei, ¿A que hora dijo Lita que llegaría?... ya es tarde – preguntó la rubia preocupada.

No lo sé, hemos intentado comunicarnos con ella por todos los medios, pero ni siquiera luna y Artemis la localizaron, suponemos que seguirá molesta con nosotras por lo de Andrew.

Eso debe ser… esperemos que se le pase rápido… ella debe entender que Andrew ama a Wanda – meditaron las chicas mientras se cambiaban.

¡Oye Amy! ¡Hoy es tu día!

La peliazul observo a mina un poco preocupada.

¿A que te refieres mina? – preguntó curiosa Serena.

Acaso no te das cuenta Serena tonta… - Rei siempre molestando a serena.

No me doy cuenta, por eso dímelo de una vez – sacando la lengua.

Hoy Amy tendrá que decidir entre Taiki o Richard, ¡Cuéntanos por cual te decidiste! – las tres la miraban con atención, mientras que la peliazul no sabía que decir…

Bueno yo… aún estoy pensándolo… no estoy segura aún…-sonrojandose.

Ya pues Amy un adelanto – rogaba Mina.

He dicho que… - observando la ventana – ya llegaron por nosotras.

Te salvo la campana!

Las chicas salieron a recibir a los galanes de ocasión, y partieron emocionadas a aquella fiesta que tantas dudas había ocasionado en esa semana.

Se ven hermosas, chicas… pero tu bombón eres la más linda – decía Seiya sin esperar que iba a ser abucheado por los demás.

Eso dices tu pero para nosotros dos la más bella es amy – decían Taiki y Richard a la vez mirándose con rencor.

Para mi Mina esta radiante – guiñandole un ojo a la rubia.

Pero la señorita Rei es la más bella del mundo – Decía Nicolás muy emocionado.

Cállate Nicolás…

Por fin llegaron al tan ansiado lugar, la música se escuchaba desde dos cuadras antes y la puerta de entrada era increíblemente grande, se notaba que solo la alta sociedad estaba invitada, o al menos eso se suponía.

El grupo entró en el hermoso local, deslumbrándose por tanto lujo a su alrededor, Mina era la más emocionada…

Siempre me imagine venir a una de estas fiestas de sociedad, ¡me siento una reina! – dando vueltas exageradamente hasta tropezar - ¡Ouch!

¿Estás bien Mina? ¿Mina? – Yaten levanto cuidadosamente a la rubia quien miraba a lo lejos a una pareja…

Ellos son… ¡Andrew y Lita! ¡Besandose!

Todo el grupo comprobó con asombro las palabras de Mina, en una mesa cercana la castaña y el rubio se comportaban como cualquier pareja…

**Notas de autor:**

Hola! Se que muchos por no decir todos deben estar queriendo ahorcarme jeje, millones de disculpas por no haber actualizado ningún fic hasta el día de hoy pero realmente estuve demasiado ocupada con la universidad y los exámenes finales, pero gracias a dios me fue bien y ya no tengo mas preocupaciones, espero dejen sus opiniones sobre este capi que a mi me gusto mucho… cuídense todas y prontito me pongo al día con sus fics!1


	10. La fiesta: te amare por siempre

**La fiesta: Te amaré por siempre**

Y allí se encontraban ellas, anonadadas frente a la escena, su amiga estaba allí besando a un hombre que tenía novia… no podrían creer que ella hubiera caído tan bajo, meterse en una relación, eso no tenía nombre…

No podemos permitir esto chicas – dijo con voz grave Rei instando a las demás a acercarse a Lita.

Tienes razón, nosotras somos amigas de Wanda y lo que esta pasando debe acabar… - Serena apoyaba a Rei incondicionalmente en ese asunto.

Nunca pensé que Andrew fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así – comentó la diosa del amor a unos pasos de llegar a ellos.

¡Chicas! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – dijo sobresaltado el rubio mirando los rostros de desaprobación de las scouts.

Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotras, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo Rei con una mirada fulminante.

¡Juntos! – completo Mina

¡Creo que ya vieron que estamos haciendo aquí! ¡vinimos a divertirnos y eso vamos a hacer! – Lita se paro enojadisima y tomo de la mano a Andrew, juntos corrieron a la pista de baile ante la incredula mirada de las demás.

Lita se ha vuelto toda una descarada… lo que hace el amor… - comentaba mina resignada.

Eso no es amor, es un capricho nada más!

Las horas pasaban y la fiesta se ponía cada vez mejor, la gente seguía llegando al local haciendo que encontrar a las personas fuera cada vez mas difícil.

Vamos Amy, bailemos un rato más, hoy pareces muy distante – rogaba Richard con cara de niño bueno.

Perdóname Richard pero estoy intentando ubicar a Lita… - contesto un poco decaída.

Ya la encontrarás y podrás hablar con ella tranquilamente pero por ahora recuerda que "no todo es lo que parece ser"... – aquella frase dejo un poco confundida a Amy pero no quiso preguntar que significaba.

¡Rayos se nos tuvo que perder en todo este tumulto! – decía Rei con rabia contenida.

Señorita rei por favor, hemos venido a divertirnos, ¡Vamos a bailar! – sonriéndole.

Esta bien Nicolas, tu ganas – La pareja salió a bailar con alegría, Nicolás se había arreglado con mucho detalle para la ocasión, ya no lucía el pelo alborotado y la barba desaliñada, sino que su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola y su cara tersa sin ningún vestigio de barba.

Parece un príncipe – pensó Rei…

En otra parte de la sala, Serena y Seiya demostraban sus dotes para las fiestas…

Nunca pensé que bailaras tan bien bombón – le decía Seiya al oído mientras bailaban bastante pegados.

Como buen músico tu bailas demasiado bien – sonriendo.

La pareja se divertía bastante, Serena no podía esperar a que el día terminara para poder correr al departamento de Darien y decirle que lo amaba y que jamás se volverían a separar, pero algo sucedío… la mirada de la rubia se encontró fija en un solo sitio…

¡Vamos Darien anímate!!! ¡Esto es una fiesta no un funeral! – Dafne estaba vestida con un blusa escotada y una minifalda bastante llamativa…

Te prometí venir, pero jamás mencioné que bailaría

No hables tonterías… no puede ser que el gran médico Darien Chiba le tenga miedo al baile… o talvez me tengas miedo a mí – dijo coqueta la mujer mientras rozaba su cuerpo con el de Darien, intentando seducirlo.

Dafne por favor…

Vamos es solo un besito… solo uno… - poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando, hasta que el pelinegro diviso a lo lejos alguien que lo miraba insistentemente… unos ojos azules que se quedaban entrelazados con sus ojos… era Serena…

¡Serena! – el pelinegro prácticamente empujo a su acompañante para abrirse paso entre la gente rumbo a ver a su amada.

Mientras Seiya no se había percatado de nada y seguía ceñido a la cintura de Serena bailando tranquilamente… hasta que…

¡Suéltala maldito mocoso!!! – el puño de Darien salio de la nada para estamparse directo en el rostro de Seiya, arrojándolo al suelo visiblemente magullado.

La rubia corrió a auxiliar al desprevenido Seiya, al cual le sangraba la nariz debido al golpe…

¡Seiya!!!¡¿Estas bien?! Toma mi pañuelo para calmar la hemorragia… - Serena mantenía a su amigo sobre su regazo hasta que el pelinegro no aguanto mas y la jalo por el brazo.

¡¿Quieres explicarme que haces aquí luciéndote con este tipo?!! – decía sin soltarla.

¡Sueltame idiota! ¡como te atreves a pedirme explicaciones cuando estuviste a punto de besarte con otra mujer! – la rubia le dio una gran cachetada antes de decir - ¡Lárgate con ella!!! Porque yo jamás volveré con alguien como tú, cínico!!! – ella volvió al lado de Seiya quien intentaba levantarse.

Darien no podía creer lo que veía, aquella a quien amaba prefería estar al lado de otra persona, no soporto más esa situación y salió del local, siendo visto por Lita y Andrew, quienes salieron detrás de él.

La lluvia volvió a caer sobre Tokio, era un mal momento para manejar de noche pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Darien, abrió la puerta de su auto y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo.

"Porque Serena… porque preferiste quedarte al lado de él… teníamos una historia de amor juntos en el pasado y un hermoso futuro esperándonos, te entregaste a mí sin resistencia y aún así" – golpeando el timón.

El joven médico Darien Chiba estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en sentido contrario de la vía… fue demasiado tarde cuando viró el timón y su auto colapso contra un poste de alumbrado eléctrico…

En la fiesta, habían colocado a Seiya en una buena posición para que poco a poco la hemorragia se detuviera…

Seiya… esto es mi culpa… me equivoque con Darien… debí ir hacia él y no dejar que el viniera a herirte… - decía con ojos llorosos.

No te sientas culpable Bombón, ese idiota no tenía la menor idea que he sido rechazado por ti demasiadas veces… si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera tendido la mano en vez de dar el puñete – sonriendo.

Seiya! – Serena abrazo a su amigo con algo de culpa.

Tranquila Serena, esta ha sido una noche muy perturbadora – comentó Amy un tono cómico – será mejor irnos

Tienes razón amy… yo te llevó a tu… ¡AH!!!!!! – Richard dio un alarido que dejó perplejos a media fiesta, se tocaba la cabeza como si algo le punzara el cerebro.

¡Richard!! Dime que tienes! – Amy intentaba levantarlo del piso pero no podía sola - ¡Ayudame Taiki!! ¡llevemoslo al hospital!

Todos se aventuraron rápidamente al hospital, teniendo cuidado por la lluvia que se desató aquella noche…

Resiste Richard… ya pronto llegaremos … - intentando calmar el dolor que claramente estaba martirizando al chico.

Amy… tu no debes verme así... no debes… - balbuceo el muchacho antes de desmayarse en el auto.

Perdió el conocimiento Taiki!!! ¡Acelera!!

Hago todo lo que puedo, pero si voy mas rápido el auto patinará y no puedo permitir que te suceda nada Amy… ten paciencia – en veinte minutos mas todos estuvieron en el hospital por el lado de urgencias.

Richard fue trasladado a cuidados intensivos, mientras que Amy y las demás esperaban en la sala especial…sin imaginarse quien mas esperaba allí…

¡Lita! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ¿Cómo supiste lo de Richard? – preguntó amy a punto de llorar.

¿Richard?... yo no estoy aquí por richard… - contesto indiferente.

Nosotros vinimos porque… - Andrew dudo un poco al ver a Serena… - Darien… - antes de poder completar la frase una doctora que Serena reconoció muy bien como la acompañante de su novio en la fiesta, entrara en el recinto.

Dafne miró a Serena para luego dirigirse a Andrew – lo lamento chicos, hicimos todo lo posible… pero el doctor Chiba acaba de fallecer…

¡Que!!!! ¡Darien!!! ¡NOooooooooooo!!! ¡Mi darien no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Serena cayó al suelo desmayada siendo auxiliada por el equipo médico…

Nota de autor:

Este es mi regreso a los fics jeje, mil gracias por sus reviews de antes y mil disculpas por la demora, pero me tomo bastante tiempo tener una idea para continuar lucha por un amor pero gracias al ultimo review que me llego, en el cual me dicen que han esperado demasiado la actualización se me encendió el foco y pude hacer este capitulo, espero lo disfruten… un beso a todas byes!!!


End file.
